Warrior Emperor Z 1991's Mallque & Griffin Christmas Carol
by Warrior Emperor Z 1991
Summary: A combo Parody of the Muppets' version and other version in it. peter griffin is the stingiest man in the world but will a visit from three spirits change that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginning

(Hello, readers, Warrior Emperor Z 1991 here! And ready to join the ranks of other Fanfic authors who made a parody of a Muppet Christmas Carol but I am also adding stuff from Christmas Carol the movie. For those who don't know it Nicolas Cage was in it and just to remind you all I don't own any of the characters I use in this story they are each own by their respected company.)

Our tale begins in London. Here, the people are getting ready for tomorrow which will be Christmas, and folks rich and poor are getting ready for the happy moment.

Our attention is on two sellers of Christmas apples. One of the sellers was a Saiyan named Warrior Emperor Z 1991 wearing a Christmas scarf and a Victorian hat. The other was a small humanoid Dragon named drago who also wearing a Christmas scarf and a Victorian hat.

"Come get your apples!" yelled Warrior Emperor Z 1991. "Come get delicious Christmas apples."

"They are delicious!" yelled drago. "Just a couple of bucks, get them while they last!"

"We…" Warrior Emperor Z 1991 stopped as he noticed drago chewing on one of the apples.

"They aren't going to last long if you keep eating them like that, drago!"

"What, I'm raising the prices," said drago as he kept chewing.

"Drago, Aoi is not going to…"

"Uh, Warrior," Drago said as he pointed to the audience.

"Oh, hey there," smiled Warrior. "Welcome to Warrior Emperor Z 1991's Mallque & Griffin Christmas Carol. I'm here to tell the story."

"And I'm here for the food," said Drago stuffing another apple in his mouth.

"My name is Charles Dickens," said Warrior Emperor Z 1991.

"And I'm Drago," but then Drago looked alarmed. "Hold it, you're not Charles Dickens."

"I am in this story!" snapped Warrior Emperor Z 1991/Charles Dickens in annoyance.

"No way! If Meg told me anything it was that this Dickens guy was some book genius!"

"You're too kind."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Well I know A Christmas Carol story like the back of my hand."

"Then prove it."

"Fine," said Warrior Emperor Z 1991 as he turned around and lift one hand. "Um, there's a little mole on my thumb and, uh scar on my wrist for when Muscle man…"

"Not your hand! The story!" yelled drago.

"Oh Okay," said W.E.Z 1991 clearing his throat.

W.E.Z 1991/Charles Dickens then began to narrate. "Marley'swere dead to begin with."

"What?" Drago asked.

"That's how this story begins, Drago. Marley's were dead to begin with."

"Oh okay."

W.E.Z 1991/Charles Dickens then began again. "They were as dead as a door nail."

"Good, spooky but good," said Drago.

"Thanks," said W.E.Z 1991/Charles Dickens.

"You're welcome, Mr. Dickens."

W.E.Z 1991 then continued. "In life, the two had been business partners with a shrewd moneylender named Ebenezer Scrooge, played by Peter Griffin. You will meet him as he comes around that corner."

Drago then looked around. "Where?"

"There," said W.E.Z 1991 pointing to a corner that had an ally with fog coming out.

"When?"

"Now."

Then a tall figure came out of the alley. He was wearing a sharp business man like suit.

"There he is. Ebenezer Scrooge the scrooge," said W.E.Z 1991.

Ebenezer Scrooge walked by with a long sharp cane, going past W.E.Z 1991 and Drago.

"Sheesh, did it get colder now?" shivered Drago.

As Ebenezer Scrooge walked toward his destination, a couple watched and began to sing.

Neil: **When a cold wind blows it chills you**

**Chills you to the bone**

Anya: **But there's nothing in nature that freezes**

**Your heart like years of being alone**

Ebenezer Scrooge passed a couple of more people as they sing.

Stewie: **It paints you with indifference**

**Like a lady paints with rouge**

Then Maddie Murdock and Brian appeared and grabbed Stewie.

Brian: **And the worst of the worst**

Maddie: **The most hated and cursed**

Stewie: **is ****Ebenezer Scrooge**

Ebenezer Scrooge then passed two familiar boys while one was holding a blanket.

Charlie Brown: **Unkind as any**

Linus: **And the wrath of many**

Charlie Brown: **That's the stingiest ****Ebenezer Scrooge**

Soon a crowd began to sing as Ebenezer Scrooge walked right past them.

Crowd: **Oh, there goes Mr. Humbug**

**There goes Mr. Grim**

**If they gave a prize for being mean**

**The winner would be him (pointing)**

Woody, Buzz, Jessie, and Rex, Mr. Potato head: **Ebenezer Scrooge**** he loves his money cause he thinks it gives him power**

The Rugrats gang**: If he became a baby you can bet he'll be a brat**

"Not even the sprouts like him," said Grandpa Lou.

As Ebenezer Scrooge passed under an arch, the Eds began to sing.

Ed, Double D, and Eddy: **There goes Mr. Skinflint**

**There goes Mr. Greed**

The window opened from nearby as The Kanker sisters joined in.

May, Lee, and Marie: **The undisputed master of the underhanded deed**

Then Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria sang sadly.

The Madagascar group: **He charges folks a fortune for his dark and drafty houses**

**We poor folk live in misery**

Buster: **It's even worse for rabbits**

Ebenezer Scrooge passed by an old drafty house where a group of rabbits were staying. One of them named Babes with a sad face said. "Please, sir, I want some carrots."

A female choir, made up of Disney princesses (Ariel, Jasmine, Belle, Rapunzel, Cinderella, and Tiana), was singing.

Disney Princesses: **He must be so lonely**

**He must be so sad**

**He goes to extremes to convince us he's bad**

**He's really a victim of fear and of pride**

**Look close and there must be a sweet cat inside**

Ebenezer Scrooge stopped in front of the group. They smiled but he scoffed them and walked away.

"Nah!" remarked the Princesses.

Ebenezer Scrooge passed a crowd that was watching a show by Stan Smith and Roger.

Crowd: **There goes Mr. Outrage**

**There Goes Mr. Sneer**

Stan: **He has no time for friends or fun**

"Like me!" Stan also said.

Roger: **His anger makes that clear**

Stan then hit Roger on the head with a club making the crowd laugh.

Then a cart driven by Kermit the Frog passed by.

Frou-Frou and Spirit: **Don't ask him for a favor because his nastiness increases**

Kermit: **No crust of bread for those in need**

Buster and Babes: **No carrots for us rabbits**

As Ebenezer Scrooge continued down the street, W.E.Z 1991 and Drago where there, W.E.Z 1991 was narrating, while Drago was eating popcorn.

"Ebenezer Scrooge liked the cold. He was hard and sharp as a flint. Secretive, self-contained, as solitary as an oyster," narrated W.E.Z 1991.

Meanwhile, Ebenezer Scrooge pushed through a few people, annoying them, as he continued on. The crowd continued singing.

Crowd: **There goes Mr. Heartless**

**There goes Mr. Cruel**

**He never gives**

**He only takes**

**He lets his hunger rule**

**If being mean's a way of life**

**You practice and rehearse**

As Ebenezer Scrooge arrived as his destination, which was the place he worked, a crowd gathered. One of them, Link, mumbled to Zelda nearby.

Link: **Then all that work is paying off **

**Cause ****Ebenezer Scrooge****'s getting worse**

As Ebenezer Scrooge tried to open the door, the crowd finished their song and pointed accusingly at him.

Crowd: **Every day in every way**

**Ebenezer Scrooge****'s getting worse**

Then Ebenezer Scrooge turned and snarled at the crowd. The crowd then nervously left to their business.

"Oh dear, come on, R2," said C-3PO as he led his Astro droid away.

"How time flies!" said Bugs Bunny.

Ebenezer Scrooge watched as everyone left. He frowned and said before he closed the door. "Humbug!"

(The peter griffin I'm using is the one from family guy. If anyone has any idea on who could play Bell (Scrooge's girl) for this story, please tell. After all this is my first Christmas story.)


	2. Chapter 2: In the Office

Chapter 2: In the Office

(Here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

The sign at the front of the building read **Scrooge and Marley**. After Marley's death Ebenezer Scrooge never bothered to change it.

W.E.Z 1991 and drago had just arrived at the building. "Geez, I thought Lois's father was a baster," said drago.

W.E.Z 1991 then turned to the audience. "He was a tightfisted hand- to-the- grindstone Scrooge …" But as Mordecai turned to the window to look inside, he stopped as he noticed that the window was covered in dirt with would make things hard to see. "Hmm, this really is a dirty city."

"Tell me about it." said drago.

"Drago, hold still."

"Why?"

"Just trust me," said W.E.Z 1991 as he picked up Drago who yelped in protest. W.E.Z 1991 began to use Rigby to clean the window.

"Thanks for making me a part of this!" scowled Drago sarcastically. W.E.Z 1991 dropped Drago on the snow after seeing that the window was now clean to see through. Then he went back to narrating as he and Drago looked through the window.

"He was a tightfisted hand-to-the-grindstone Ebenezer Scrooge. A squeezing, wrenching, grasping, clutching, covetous old sinner."

Inside, Ebenezer Scrooge's bookkeeping staff (Who will be all the Bean scout campers from Camp Lazlo) were working their fingers to the bone (Not really, folks) and at the desk, a Saiyan like creature was hard at work. He wore black pants, a red shirt, and a blue baseball hat. This man… I mean saiyan, was Ebenezer Scrooge's clerk, _Bob Crachitt (played by Frank Mallque)__._

As Ebenezer Scrooge walked to his office, he saw a shivering, slightly bald man waiting nervously.

"Mr. _Crachitt_!" addressed Ebenezer Scrooge with a frown,

"Yes, Mr. Scrooge, sir?" asked _Bob_ looking up from his work.

"Who is this?" demanded Ebenezer Scrooge as he pointed at the man with his sharp cane nearly poking the scared man's face.

Bob looked and said, "That's Bill Dauterive, Sir. He's here to talk to you about… his mortgage."

"Oh, please, Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge sir!" pleaded Bill as Ebenezer Scrooge walked by him to put his coat and stuff away. "Listen, I know you're upset and I did not mean to fall behind in my payments! With Christmas nearly here! Please don't shout at me, I had some money five days ago but I was not feeling well. The doctor has his share, doesn't he? And yelling and screaming won't help any good."

Ebenezer Scrooge with an irritated look, picked Bill up by his shirt and dragged him to the door. As his workers watched, Bill continued. "And I'm not the stone you can squeeze blood from and that's the truuuuuuuuuuuuuth!" Bill yelped as Ebenezer Scrooge threw him outside. As Ebenezer Scrooge closed the door, Bill said outside, "Thanks for not shouting at me!"

Ebenezer Scrooge turned around. Bob and the bookkeeping staff went back to work. As Ebenezer Scrooge went back to his office, he said to bob, "I want you to get the eviction notices ready for tomorrow, Mr. _Crachitt_."

"But, Mr. Scrooge, tomorrow's Christmas," protested bob as he got out of his desk and walked forward.

"Alright, you can gift wrap them and this time don't drop them," said Ebenezer Scrooge as he gave bob a huge stack of notices.

"Garsh, there's more here than last year," said Bob trying his best not to drop them.

"Let us help you with that, Bob," said Lazlo as he, Raj, Clamp, Samson, Dave and Ping-Pong went to help except for three others, a platypus named Edward and two dung beetles named Chip and Skip.

"Should we help them?" asked Skip.

"No, I want to see what happens," said Edward as he and bob watched the others try to put the notices away. But they were too heavy for them and fell.

"Ha, see, wasn't that funny?! " laughed Edward.

"I don't get it," said Chip and Skip causing Edward to face palm himself.

Meanwhile, as Ebenezer Scrooge was about to sit down on his chair and work, a small female Pokémon called a Plusle crawled out from its hidden place and jumped up to Ebenezer Scrooge's desk.

Ebenezer Scrooge took notice of the Plusle and gave it a small smile. "Ah, yes, my assistant," he said as Plusle gave him his pen. Ebenezer Scrooge took it and gave the Plusle some Pokemon food. Then with Plusle sitting by his hand, Ebenezer Scrooge wrote on some books.

"Christmas is a busy time for us, Mr. _Crachitt_. People are so busy making feast, giving parties, and spending their money on useless junk, they don't bother to pay their mortgages. It would seem December is the foreclosure season for us, harvest time for the moneylenders," smiled Ebenezer Scrooge as he petted Plusle on the head.

After the employees got up from the fall, they stood next to bob.

"Don't just stand there, ask him," said Edward.

"You can do it, bob," said Lazlo.

"Ask him," said Clam.

"Um, If you please, Kahn, it's gotten colder, and the bookkeeping staff wondered if they could have an extra shovelful of coal for the fire," said Goofy.

"I don't mind," smiled Lazlo. "I think it's bracing."

"Shut up!" snapped Edward. "Look, we can't work in this cold."

"Our pens have been turned into ink-cicles," added Samson.

"And our assets are frozen," Raj shivered.

"Frozen," said Clam.

Plusle scowled at them. Ebenezer Scrooge was still working then said, "Hmm, how would the bookkeepers like to be suddenly, oh I don't know…" He looked up quickly and yelled, "**UNEMPLOYED!?**"

"Heat wave!" said the employees now dressed in Hawaiian outfits. They started to dance around and sing.

"This is my island in the sun," they sang.

"Hula, hula," added Clam.

"Looks like you've convinced them once again, Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge," said bob as he and the other employees returned to work while Ebenezer Scrooge smiled at his victory.

Outside, our two narrators looked on through the window.

W.E.Z 1991 looked at the audience and said, "At that moment, who should arrive at the door but Ebenezer Scrooge's nephew, Fred (played by peter's son Chris), his only living relative."

"Where, I don't see him?" said Drago looking around.

"Just trust me."

"Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!" shouted a voice.

"What was that?" said Drago but then some blur came and jumped on top of Drago. The blur revealed to be boy named Fred.

"Thanks for the bounce," said Fred then went to the door. "Hellooo, Uncle!"

"Um, drago?" said W.E.Z 1991 as he looked down at his friend.

"You're getting real good at this, Mr. Dickens," said drago sarcastically.

Fred opened the door and bounced in with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Uncle!" laughed Fred. "Ho, ho, ho, hoooo.

Ebenezer Scrooge looked up and frowned. "Christmas, bah, humbug!"

"Quick, it will be warmer in there!" yelled drago as he ran into the building with W.E.Z 1991 right behind him just as Fred closed the door.

"Humbug? Now don't be ridiculous!" said a surprised Fred.

As W.E.Z 1991 and drago walked around the building, drago shivered. "Actually it's colder in here."

"Yeah," shivered W.E.Z 1991.

"Ha!" snapped Ebenezer Scrooge, unaware of the other newcomers in the room. "What gives you the right to be merry? You're poor enough."

"True. But you're rich enough," said Fred.

"He's got him there, the boy's speechless," said drago trying to see Ebenezer Scrooge's reaction.

Ebenezer Scrooge then looked at Fred with eyes that could kill and said, "If I could work my will, every idiot who goes about with Merry Christmas on his lips would be cooked with his own turkey…"

Bob yelped at what his boss said. "… and buried with a stake of holly through his heart."

"Okay, not quite speechless," said Drago.

"Oh but, Uncle Scrooge!" whined Fred.

"Nephew! You keep Christmas your way and I will keep it in mine," snapped Ebenezer Scrooge.

Fred then frowned and said, "Well I don't care. Christmas is a time of joy and bouncing, and even if it never gave me gold, silver, or any of those nice things you mention, I still say Merry Christmas and God bless it!"

"Well said, Fred!" cheered bob as he and the other workers cheered for the speech he made.

Plusle then growled at the workers but Ebenezer Scrooge petted her again and said, "So tell me how one spends Christmas on the unemployment line!"

The workers yelped as they returned to work.

Now back to our two narrators. Drago was putting coal in the furnace and blowing it to keep himself warm while W.E.Z 1991 narrated.

"Now, in these times, it was customary on Christmas Eve for well-meaning people to call upon businesses to collect donations for the poor and homeless," explained Mordecai.

And just as he said this, the door to the workplace opened once more and a triangle shaped headed boy and a long headed boy came in.

"Hello! Are you Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge?" said the triangle shaped headed boy.

Ebenezer Scrooge looked at the boy in annoyance. "And you are?"

"I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb," Phineas said introducing himself and Ferb as they walked further into the room. "We're helping collect donations from businesses for the poor."

"Aren't you boys a little young to be collecting donations for the poor?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Well then this jolly fella is Ebenezer Scrooge and he is very charitable," said fred with a smile.

"Nephew!" yelled Ebenezer Scrooge annoyed.

"Well, Mr. Scrooge, at this wonderful time of the year, the Christmas season, many of us feel that we should take care of the poor and homeless," explained Phineas as he and Ferb walked up to the desk.

"What about the prisons and poorhouses? Are they not still around?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Yes, sadly there are still plenty of those," said Phineas.

"Oh, good, I was getting worried for a second," said the boy sarcastically as he looked at Plusle who smiled at him.

Ferb took out a notebook and pencil as Phineas continued, "We are hoping to raise enough funds so the poor and homeless could have a wonderful feast. So what shall we put you down for?"

"Nothing."

"You want to be anonymous? Okay that works I guess."

"I wish to be left alone," snarled Ebenezer Scrooge making the two boys jump. "I don't like to make myself merry at Christmas!"

"That's true," frowned Fred.

"And I can't afford to make idle people merry."

"Well that's not true," smiled Fred.

Ebenezer Scrooge then turned angrily at Fred and said, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Oh you're right, Uncle! I still have to deliver my yuletide bounce to everyone, so here is my donation," said Fred as he gave some dimes to Ferb.

"Thanks very much," said Phineas.

Fred then headed back to the door but turned back to face Ebenezer Scrooge. "Oh! Before I forget, you must come and have Christmas dinner with Clara (played by Amy walker) and me tomorrow!"

Ebenezer Scrooge sighed in annoyance. "Why did you ever get married?"

"Well, I fell in love that's all," smiled Tigger.

"Love? Ha! That's more foolish then a Merry Christmas!"

"Oh well, Merry Christmas!" said Fred as he put a wreath on the front door.

"Merry Christmas, Fred," smiled bob.

"Merry Christmas to you too, bob," Fred said, smiling back. "TTFN, ta ta for now and Merry Christmas!" Then he closed the door and bounced away.

Ebenezer Scrooge went back to what he was doing without even noticing that Phineas and Ferb were still near his desk.

"Mr. Scrooge? About the donation," said Phineas, with a hopeful look.

Ebenezer Scrooge then looked at the two boys then looked at Plusle who smirked at him, then he got up from his desk and walked away from it. "Well now, I think I know how to deal with the poor," that caused Phineas and Ferb to follow him in hopes that he would donate but they stopped when he said, "My taxes pay for the prisons and poorhouses, so the homeless will have to go there!"

"What?" gasped Phineas in horror? "But some would rather die!"

"If they'd rather die, then they'd better do it and decrease the surplus population!" yelled Ebenezer Scrooge.

Both Phineas and Ferb were shaken at this.

Ebenezer Scrooge opened the front door and said. "I suggest you boys leave, before I say some words that should not be heard by two boys."

"Okay," said Phineas nervously as he and Ferb headed toward the door. "Come on, Ferb, I think we kept enough of Mr. Scrooge's time."

Phineas and Ferb, both went out the door in a flash. Ebenezer Scrooge slammed the door, then he spotted the wreath his nephew had left hanging on the door, grabbed it, and began to rip it apart until he heard a singing voice outside.

Voice: **Good King Wenceslas looked out on the Feast of Stephen**

Ebenezer Scrooge in annoyance opened up the door and looked left and right for the source.

**Though the snow lay round about deep and crisp and even**

Ebenezer Scrooge then looked down and saw a small blonde boy on the steps below singing. His name was Butters.

**Brightly shown the moon that night**

**Though the…**

Butters looked up and stopped singing as he saw the angry look Shere Khan was giving him.

"What do you want?" snarled Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Uh…a penny for the song, please?" asked Butters nervously.

Ebenezer Scrooge then slammed the door in Butters' face. Inside Ebenezer Scrooge continued to try and rip the wreath but stopped. Then Ebenezer Scrooge opened the front door again. Butters, who was walking away, turned around smiling, hoping that he changed his mind, but sadly Ebenezer Scrooge tossed the wreath at Butters' face.

Ebenezer Scrooge then slammed the door again and looked at Goofy and the other employees, who went back to their work.

Ebenezer Scrooge then walked back to his desk to where Plusle was waiting for him.

"Oh, Plusle, what is this world coming to?" sighed Ebenezer Scrooge as Plusle patted his paw. "You spent all your life to get money! And people want you to give it away to fools who would spend it on alcohol and tobacco!" Ebenezer Scrooge placed his head on the desk then he looked at his pocket watch.

"Mr. Cratchit," said Ebenezer Scrooge as he was putting his coat back on.

"Yes, Mr. Scrooge?" asked Bob.

"I'm heading out for a meeting and I won't be back for less than a couple hours, and I expect things to be as I left them. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Scrooge."

Ebenezer Scrooge was about to head out the door but turned back and said. "Oh, Plusle."

"Plusle!" Plusle responded.

"Make sure no one uses any more coal for the fire while I'm away."

"Plusle!" nodded Plusle as Ebenezer Scrooge left out the door (And unknowingly so did W.E.Z 1991 and Drago).

Then Edward got out of his chair and started to walk up to the furnace.

"Edward, what are you doing?" asked Bob.

"What does it look like? I'm going to put some coal in!" snapped Edward.

"But, Edward, Mr. Scrooge said..."

"Well he's not here! And I'm freezing my tail off!"

Edward stopped as he noticed Plusle on top of the pile of coal with an angry look.

"Out of the way, you overgrown rat!" snapped Edward.

"Edward, that Plusle is a Pokemon!" said Raj.

"So what?!"

"Well Plusle is a…"

"PLUSLE!" Shouted Plusle as she used Thunder on Edward frying him.

"An electric type," finished Raj.

"Okay, I'm going back to my desk," grumbled Edward as Plusle smiled.

(Well that chapter's done. Oh and ignore what I said on the bottom of the first chapter. I've already decided who will be Bell.)


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble at the hospital

Chapter 3: Trouble at the hospital

(Here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

As Ebenezer Scrooge was walking away from his counting house, W.E.Z 1991 and Drago continued to follow him.

"Well, Mr. Narrator, where is he going?" asked Drago.

"Ebenezer Scrooge is going to see Scrooge McDuck for some papers," said W.E.Z 1991.

Soon both of them as well as Ebenezer Scrooge arrived at the business of Scrooge McDuck.

Ebenezer Scrooge went inside and a humanoid duck with a top hat, cane, and a business suit was waiting for him.

"Here you go, Ebenezer Scrooge, the large and the small accounts," said Scrooge McDuck as he handed him the papers.

"Are they the ones I requested, Mr. McDuck?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge looking over the notes.

"Yes, the ones I agree to be transferred to you," said McDuck. "Sorry state of affairs I have to say."

"Nothing that cannot be resolved, good day," said Ebenezer Scrooge now exiting the building.

"Hmmpphhh, Ebenezer Scrooge," sneered Scrooge McDuck as the man left. "He's worse than I ever was."

"Oh, great now where is he going?" complained drago.

"Just follow me," said W.E.Z 1991. He and drago continued to follow Ebenezer Scrooge as he passed by other townspeople.

Ebenezer Scrooge then walked by a poor cat wearing a hat and two boots. (Shrek's Puss in Boots)

"Penny for the poor, senior, penny for the poor," begged Puss holding out a paw. But Ebenezer Scrooge merely scoffed at him and went on his way. Then he walked by a boy named Orel and a girl named Stephanie.

"Polish your shoes, Sir, want me to polish your shoes?" asked Orel as Ebenezer Scrooge ignored him.

"Ah, let the kid clean your shoes, Dude, he won't bite," laughed Stephanie as Ebenezer Scrooge walked into an alley.

W.E.Z 1991 and drago stopped at the entrance of the alley, "Um, can't we just stay here for the moment?" shivered drago as he stared into the alley.

"Well, okay," said W.E.Z 1991 as they looked to where Ebenezer Scrooge continued to walk until he heard someone calling his name.

"Mr. Scrooge," said the voice.

"Who's there?!" said Ebenezer Scrooge looking about, then he noticed two humanoid animals come out from a door by the alley. One was a fox and the other a bear.

"It's me Brer Fox and you remember Brer Bear," said the fox. "It's a pleasure to be at your service again."

"I just picked these up from McDuck, a full day's work for the two of you," said Shere Khan as he gave the papers to Brer Fox.

"Can I look, Mr. Scrooge?" asked Brer Bear.

"Oh, please and you don't fool me either Fox," said Ebenezer Scrooge as he walked away. "No one fools me."

"Well we know people who can read, it's as good as done," said Bere Fox as he and Bere Bear went passed Mordecai and Rigby.

"Please tell me we're not going to follow them," said Rigby.

"No we're not, trust me on this," said W.E.Z 1991 as he and drago went to the opposite direction as the fox and the bear were going to the city prison but not to stay there. Then an hour later they came out in a prison wagon with a fat humanoid cat named Pete and following them were metallic creatures called Vahhki. Soon the wagon went past the two.

"Um, where are they going?" asked drago.

"Trust me we don't want to follow them," said W.E.Z 1991. "Now come on, we've got to be someplace."

As they headed off to their next destination, the prison wagon with Bere Fox and Bere Bear on it came to a house owned by a kangaroo named Rocko.

The Vahki forced the door opened and Rocko gasped as Pete came in, "Rocko, we have a court order to take you to prison," said Pete as he grabbed Rocko and threw him in the wagon and Rocko will not be the only one, soon others will join him, but now we will get back to our two Narrators.

"So what's this place?" ask Rigby looking at the old building.

"This is a hospital," said W.E.Z 1991 as a blue mouse Pokemon ran past them into the building.

"Hey, what's that Plusle doing here?" said Rigby.

"That's not a Plusle, drago, that's a Minun," corrected W.E.Z 1991. He and drago looked through the window as they noticed all the children in there as well as the Minun from before.

"Look, look he's back," said one of the sick kids named Timmy Turner. "Minun is back!"

All the kids gathered around Minun in excitement causing Minun to jump in surprise. "Don't be frightened, Minun," said Elroy Jetson.

"Why does he keep coming here?" asked Timmy Turner.

"He wants to play," said Tootie as a long red haired lady walked by.

"Whoa, baby, who's that?" said drago love stricken.

"Oh, that's the nurse bell," said W.E.Z 1991 as a small pink rabbit named Anais's laughter turned to a terrible cough which caught bell's attention.

"Oh, Nurse bell," coughed Anais.

"It's alright you just got too excited," said bell tucking Anais in bed.

"Here you go, Minun," said Timmy giving Minun a piece of bread. "We kept this bread for you."

"We knew you'd come back." Timmy continued as Minun ate the bread.

"Okay so what are we doing here again?" asked drago.

"Just follow me to the other window, drago," said W.E.Z 1991. They saw a doctor checking on a small boy named tim's tonsils and right by the boy a humanoid mouse called Mickey.

"Good boy, no need to keep you here," said the Doctor named Marcoh as bell came in to check on Max.

"Hey, Tim, going home for Christmas?" smiled Felicia holding/hiding something in her hand.

"Look who came to say goodbye," said bell as she showed Minun to Max.

"Hey, Minun," laughed Max as the small blue mouse Pokemon crawled on top of his head.

"We'll both miss you, Tim," said bell as she took Minun off of his head.

"He can go outside," smiled Dr. Marcoh. "But make sure to tell his parents to check for anything I miss."

"Ok, Doctor," smiled Mickey. "Thank you, bell." Felicia just simply nodded.

"And Minun," said Max as Minun blushed at that.

"Here you go, Doctor, sorry I can't give you any more," said Mickey as he paid Morcoh a small wage.

"It's alright, and tell Max's parents I said Merry Christmas," smailed Morcoh. "Bye Tim."

Soon both Mickey and Tim were out the door. Morcoh sighed as he looked on the small dollar coin.

"Well this is not going to go a long way," sighed Morcoh as he put the coin on the table.

"Times are hard for everybody," said Bell trying to lighten the mood.

"If only Mr. McDuck would see it that way, we're weeks behind, Felicia."

"Mr. McDuck has always been sympathetic to the work of this hospital, Doctor."

"He's a business man."

"Good people will help us, they know what we are doing here, and they know there is so much work to be done."

"Yes, dear, I hope your right," smiled Dr. Morcoh, but that did not last as the door slammed open to reveal Pete and two Vahhki.

"Dr. Morcoh, we have a court order to take you the prison!" laughed Pete as the two Vahhki grabbed Morcoh.

"Dr. Morcoh!" cried Felicia as she chased after the Vahhki leaving Minun behind.

"Wait, how could you do this? We have very sick patients!" said Felicia yelling at Pete while Brer Fox and Brer Bear creeped into the hospital.

Minun heard them coming and hid under the table. Minun saw Brer Fox come into the room and take the dollar coin. Minun was about to attack Brer Fox but as soon as he saw Brer Bear coming in he got so scared he ran back under the table.

Brer Bear then opened the door to the children's room, the children gasped in fear when they saw him then Brer Bear let out a big. "BOO!" And all the children cried in fear as Brer Bear laughed as he closed the door.

Meanwhile outside, Felicia's pleas were ignored by Pete as the Vahhki put Morcoh into the prison wagon with the rest of the people they gathered.

Then Pete said, "If you want him back, Babe, you're gonna have to pay every penny in his debt," then the Vahhki closed the prison wagon doors as Pete finished, "until then he's ours."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" laughed Pete as the wagon left the hospital. Bell with a determined look on her face went to the opposite direction to speak with Scrooge McDuck.

W.E.Z 1991 and drago tried their best to follow her but she was too fast for them and by the time they got to her location she was already having words with Scrooge.

"It is out of my hands, Lass," said McDuck. "Your debt has been transferred at a considerable loss to the offices of Scrooge and Marley."

Bell's eyes widened at this but not in fear but in shock, "Ebenezer Scrooge?" she gasped.

"Eye, lass, I must warn you not to expect sympathy from that cold hearted man."

Bell, still with the look of surprise, said, "But, I don't believe he would…"

"They were the only buyers, it was the only cause of action available to me," said Scrooge with a sad face.

"Thank you, Mr. McDuck," sighed Felicia.

"Lass, I'm so sorry," said Scrooge as he closed the door, leaving bell to walk down the steps in thought.

"Ebenezer Scrooge," whispered bell, then noticed all the people staring at her with a look that said what was that doing in their neighborhood Felicia ignored them all and then ran back to the hospital.

"Why does she have to run?!" groaned drago as he and W.E.Z 1991 ran after her, but like before by the time they got to where she was going she was already inside.

"Man, how does she run so fast?" gasped drago but W.E.Z 1991 shushed him as they watched her writing a note as she occasionally looked at the sick sleeping children.

"My dear…, Mr. Scrooge, no!" said bell as she tore the note and began to write another.

"It has been many years since…, No!" again she ripped the note and stared again just as Minun came out to see what she was doing.

"Dear, Ebenezer Scrooge, it has been many years since we last met and that occasion I remember well…" Minun then noticed bell wiping a tear from her eye and went to comfort her.

"Ok, Mr. Dickens, you're the narrator, how does she know Ebenezer Scrooge?" asked drago.

"Well Rigby, she and Ebenezer Scrooge were…" but W.E.Z 1991 stopped as he noticed bell done writing and with Minun on top of her head left the hospital and ran to the streets.

"Here we go again," said W.E.Z 1991 as drago groaning followed her all the way back to Ebenezer Scrooge's work.

"Oh, we're back here?!" yelled drago but W.E.Z 1991 punched him in the arm and the two followed bell to the building.

Meanwhile in the building the bookkeeping staff were all (Expect for bob and Lazlo) cooked from Plusle's thunder attack, then they heard the door opening all of the workers were scared to death thinking their boss was back then they quickly went back to work.

But they sighed as they saw bell enter the building and also secretly W.E.Z 1991 and drago.

"Excuse me, sir?" said bell looking at bob.

"Yes, Miss?" said bob as the bookkeeping staff all had love stroked faces.

"I'm here to see Mr. Scrooge please."

"Sorry he's out on business and he won't be back for a couple of hours."

"Ok, so how Marley's these days, may I speak to them then?"

"Oh sorry, there dead, Miss, but um are you in one of our books?"  
>"Why yes I think so but it's not about…"<p>

"I'm afraid that Mr. Scrooge told me that any business with our clients and their papers that were signed are null and void, sorry," said bob. "If you want I could find your papers."

Bob pointed to a stack of books, "Of course it could take time."

"I see," sighed bell, then turned to bob, "Could you give this to Scrooge, please?" she said as she gave him a note.

"Scrooge?" questioned bob, "Your mean Mr. Scrooge?"

"Yes," she said as she went out the door.

"Wait, who are you?!" said bob but bell was already out the door.

"Please tell me we don't have to follow her," begged drago.

"No we're staying here for a little bit," said W.E.Z 1991 as drago relaxed on the floor.

"Gosh, who was she?" asked Bob.

"I don't know but she was so pretty," sighed Raj.

"Beautiful," said Clam and unknown to everyone but W.E.Z 1991 and drago. Minun stayed behind to make sure Ebenezer Scrooge read the note.

Minun carefully walked around the building and he was startled by a picture of Jacob (Who wouldn't be.) and fainted right by our two narrators just as Plusle looked at him and shook her head.

"So what is she doing right now?" asked drago.

"Well, if I'm right, she is heading out to the prison to visit that Doctor guy, but I could be wrong," said W.E.Z 1991.

Meanwhile at the prison bell was visiting Dr. Marcoh. (Is W.E.Z 1991 good or what?)

"Bell, you have worked so hard for the children," sighed Marcoh.

"Dr. Marcoh, he will remember me and he will help us," said bell, "We shared so much."

"Ebenezer Scrooge will not remember, and even if he does those memories will mean nothing to him!" said Marcoh.

"His heart is as dark and cold as the stone in these prison walls!" shouted Maroch.

"Oh, Doctor, I… I'm sorry," said bell as she gave him a friendly hug goodbye and as she was about to leave she heard Maroch said, "God, help those of us who stumble into his claws."

(Well that's the end of chapter three, and the tims I'm using is frank jr from my fanfiction, and I bet you are all surprised that bell will be Ebenezer Scrooge 's love interest! And I would like to give my hopeful prayers to the families who lost their children yesterday.)


	4. Chapter 4: One more sleep till Christmas

Chapter 4: One more sleep till Christmas

(Here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

Hours past and now Ebenezer Scrooge came back walking up to his counting house but not before he stopped to look at the sign. "Dear Jacob and Robert dead seven years today, you two gave me enough money to give you all a magnificent funeral, and I had you both burred at sea!" laughed Ebenezer Scrooge.

Inside the Bookkeeping staff heard someone opening the door.

"Hey, maybe that cute girl came back," said Samson as the rest of the bookkeeping staff's face where filled with joy.

But when they saw it was Ebenezer Scrooge who came in the bookkeeping staff yelped and went back to work.

Minun woke up just in time to see Ebenezer Scrooge enter and Minun went on top of a table to get a better look.

"Uh, Mr. Scrooge? A woman came to see you, a client," said bob but Ebenezer Scrooge just gave him some papers and said. "Here attend to this!" and as Ebenezer Scrooge put more papers on bob's desk the note fell down on the floor.

Minun was just about to grab the note but then tripped and grabbed on to a ledge, he was about to fall when Plusle came and help him up.

Minun looked at Plusle and blushed at the sight of her but then ran under the table as he noticed Ebenezer Scrooge coming by, under there he saw Ebenezer Scrooge with one of his small smiles picked up Plusle and put her on his shoulder.

"I trust that by singe on their faces that you kept them from the coal?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Plusle!" she nodded in response as Shere Khan walked back to his desk.

Minun just stared in shock at Ebenezer Scrooge's action and waited till it was safe to come out.

Later that night, Ebenezer Scrooge was still counting the money on his desk, as Minun finally getting the courage to get out of his hiding place and walked to where the note fell, but Plusle came out and gave him a fright.

Minun unhappy said as he pointed at the note, "Minun, minun, minun."

And Plusle said, "Plusle, plusle, plusle."

W.E.Z 1991 and drago were just watching the conversation.

"Dude, what they are saying?" asked drago not understanding Pokemon talk.

"Minun is saying that he is here to make sure Ebenezer Scrooge reads the note," W.E.Z 1991 translated, "And Plusle saying that Ebenezer Scrooge cannot be bothered by client complaints."

"How could you understand what they said?"

"Being the narrator has its advantages."

Then the narrators and the two mouse pokemon saw bob and the bookkeeping staff walked up to Ebenezer Scrooge's desk.

"Uh, Pardon me, Mr. Scrooge," said bob as Ebenezer Scrooge looked at all of his employees. "It would appear to be closing time, Sir."

Ebenezer Scrooge took out his pocket watch then looked at the clock, "Hmm, two minutes fast."

After hearing that the employees quickly went back to work but stopped when S Ebenezer Scrooge said, "Never mind those two minutes. I will see you all tomorrow."

"But sire tomorrow's Christmas," said bob trying to convince his boss to give them the day off tomorrow.

"8:30 then."

The bookkeeping staff looked at bob to try again, "But sire half an hour off doesn't seem great even on Christmas."

"Doesn't work," said Clam.

"Ebenezer Scrooge then looked at Goofy in annoyance, "Very well then, what do you think is right for a time off, Mr. Cratchit?"

"The whole… day?" gulped bob.

"That's right!" said the bookkeepers.

"The entire day?" said Ebenezer Scrooge in concern.

"It was their idea, Boss I had nothing to do with it," said Edward trying to blame the others.

"Mr. Scrooge, the other business will be closed tomorrow, so why bother opening the office tomorrow anyway? It will be a waste of money if there's no one to do business with." explained Goofy. "And it will waste coal for the fire."

"He's right," said Lazlo.

Ebenezer Scrooge frowned and said, "This would seem to me be a poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every 25th of December!" Bob and the workers look down in defeat. "But since I'm the only one who knows this, take the day off."

On hearing that, Bob and the workers cheered as Ebenezer Scrooge got up from his desk and was about to leave.

"Would you stop that!" yelled Ebenezer Scrooge at the employees, scaring them to pieces then turned to Plusle. "Plusle come."

Plusle gave Minun a raspberry and ran towards Ebenezer Scrooge and sat on his shoulder as Ebenezer Scrooge walked to the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Scrooge and have a Humbug… I mean a Merry Christmas, Sir!"

Outside just as Ebenezer Scrooge was about to leave he said, "Just be here or the earlier the next morning after Christmas!" And just as Ebenezer Scrooge was about to close the door Minun followed with the note in his paw and followed Ebenezer Scrooge out the door. As he did this W.E.Z 1991 and drago were watching nearby.

"With their employer gone at last, Bob and the other workers immediately began that most pleasant of activities the celebration of Christmas," narrated W.E.Z 1991.

Inside, Clam looked out the window and turned to the others.

"He's gone!" said Clam happily as the others cheered.

Bob smiled as he said, "Gentlemen, let's close up for Christmas."

As the workers began to clan to whole place up, Bob began to sing.

Bob: **There's magic in the air this evening**

**Magic in the air**

**The world is at her best, you know**

**When people love and care**

**The promise of excitement**

**Is one the night will keep?**

**After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas.**

The rest of the workers continued to clean up, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam were moving furniture, Skip and Chip were trying to close the shade but it keeps going back up, Samson, Dave and Ping Pong were sweeping the floor and Edward just sat in his chair watching.

Bob:** The world has got a smile today**

**The world has got a glow**

**There's no such thing as strangers when a stranger says hello**

**And everyone is family**

**We're having so much fun**

**After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas**

The others soon were finished with their chores including the shades.

"We did it!" yelled Skip and Chip.

"We're done, Bob!" smiled Lazlo.

"Good job everyone," smiled Bob.

"Took you guys long enough," complained Edward.

Outside, Bob locked up the workplace for Christmas. As he and his fellow employees walked away, and everyone was having the time of their life, as Bob continued to sing.

Bob: **Tis the season to be jolly and joyous**

**With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive**

**It's a season when the saints can employ us**

**To spread the news about peace and to keep love alive**

Just then, Bob heard some cheering nearby.

"Garsh look! It's a Matoran skating party!" said Bob smiling as he saw many different kinds of masked Matorans, skating and having fun as Bob and the employees watched as two Ta matorans skate by a couple of Ga matorans.

Bob noticed a matoran named Jaller performing some skating stunts and then he walked up to the skating floor to try it out.

The gang watched as Bob skated right by laughing and acting all well goofy and almost tripping a few time but soon he was done and stopped by the others who were applauding him.

"Garsh, thank you, thank you very much, thank…" Bob was interrupted by Takura ramming right into him.

Three Le Matoran were all hanging onto each other like a tower and skated by, this caught W.E.Z 1991's attention who was amazed by this stunt.

"Whoa cool!" said W.E.Z 1991 happily, then he turned to drago.

"Oh no! I'm not doing that!" protested drago.

"Come on, drago!" laughed W.E.Z 1991 as he grabbed drago and went up to the skating rink.

The crowd watched as the two friends skated by with W.E.Z 1991 skating and drago riding on him screaming like a little girl. Soon the ride ended with W.E.Z 1991 hitting a barrel and drago landing in it.

W.E.Z 1991 looked in to the barrel as drago glared at his friend.

"Well, it was fun, right?" joked W.E.Z 1991.

It was now time for Bob and the employees to leave. But before they left they waved goodbye to the party.

"Merry Christmas!" said Bob waving.

"Merry Christmas!" said the Matorans, waving goodbye to them.

As Bob and his friends went on, Bob continued his singing.

Bob: **There's something in the wind today**

**That's good for everyone**

"Very true," smiled Lazlo.

**Yes, faith is in our hearts today**

**We're shining like the sun**

**And everyone can feel it**

**The Feelings running deep**

"Merry Christmas, Bob," said Lazlo as he and the other workers left to go home for Christmas.

**After all, there's only one more sleep till Christmas**

As Bob watched his fellow employees leave he looked up to the stars.

**After all, there's only one more sleep**

**Till Christmas Day**

A shooting star rushes through the night sky saying, "Merry Christmas!"

Bob looked up and smiled then turned and headed for home and unknowingly passed by a shivering Butters who was trying to clover himself up with old newspapers and using the wreath Ebenezer Scrooge had tossed at him before as a pillow.

(Now were finally getting near to the ghost parts see you then.)


	5. Chapter 5: Jacob and bob's Ghost

Chapter 5: Jacob and bob's Ghost

(Here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

Somewhere in an alley lied some buildings among those is a tall dark house that looked so spooky that no one on earth would live, but then came Ebenezer Scrooge walking up to that house and then came a carriage driven by W.E.Z 1991 and drago.

"Ebenezer Scrooge lived in chambers which had belonged to his business partners, Jacob and bob," narrated W.E.Z 1991.

"Want some snacks?" asked drago.

"Not while I'm working!"

"Okay, geez!"

"Whoa!" said W.E.Z 1991 stopping the carriage and then he continued narrating to the audiences.

"The building was a dismal heap of brick on a dark street. Now once again, I must ask you to remember that both Jacob and bob are dead and decaying in their ocean grave."

"Yuck! I'm eating here!" said drago as Ebenezer Scrooge was nearing the house.

"That one thing you must remember or nothing that follows will seem wondrous," W.E.Z 1991 said in a whisper.

"Uh, why are you whispering?" asked drago.

"It's for dramatic emphasis."

"Oh."

As W.E.Z 1991 and drago watched as they saw Minun still with the note now in his mouth following Ebenezer Scrooge, Plusle still on Ebenezer Scrooge's shoulder looked back at Minun with a small grin thinking this guys determined to give Ebenezer Scrooge that note.

Ebenezer Scrooge then arrived at the door, and as he was getting his keys out he noticed something odd happening. The doorknocker was changing. Plusle noticed it and so did Minun who stopped in his tracks to see what was happing. Ebenezer Scrooge looked puzzled, and then his eyes widened in shock as the doorknocker became the head of a familiar old looking man.

"Jacob Marley?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge in disbelief.

"_**SCROOOOOOGGGEEE!**_ " yelled Jacob in a ghostly way causing Ebenezer Scrooge to fall in fear and also causing Plusle to flew off of Ebenezer Scrooge's shoulder but Minun still scared out of his mind by the doorknocker went and caught Plusle before she hit the ground.

The screaming had also frightened the horses as well, causing W.E.Z 1991 and drago to fall off the carriage. As the horses run off with the carriage, W.E.Z 1991 and drago landed in the snow, and as Rigby stood up bushing off the snow he noticed Mordecai on the ground, not moving.

"W.E.Z 1991!" shouted drago as he ran over to his friend trying to wake him up, "Buddy, are you awake?!"

Plusle the woke up from her fall then noticed Minun holding, while blush she quickly got up and ran back to Ebenezer Scrooge with Minun following her. The two mice Pokémon then entered into one of Ebenezer Scrooge's pocket as he got up. Ebenezer Scrooge slowly walked up to and looked closely at the doorknob and saw that Jacob's face had disappeared. He waited to see what would happen next then he heard a voice.

"Dark night, right?"

Ebenezer Scrooge quickly turned to noticed Brer Fox and Brer Bear standing behind him.

"Oh, it's you two," said Ebenezer Scrooge catching his breath as Brer Fox talked.

"Thought we report on our progress, Mr. Scrooge, we…"

"Spare the details, Fox, just get the job done, and bring me the proceeds when you're done."

"Right, Boss," said Brer Bear, while Minun was telling Plusle about what the Brers have been doing, but Plusle did not care about that sort of thing and just sit back, and as Both Brer Fox and Brer Bear left, Ebenezer Scrooge looked at the doorknob again and nothing happened.

"Bah, humbug," said Ebenezer Scrooge dismissing it as his imagination. He then unlock the door, opening it, and going inside.

While that's going on drago was still trying to wake his friend up.

"W.E.Z 1991, I mean, Mr. Dickens are you all right, speak to me!" shouted drago.

Then suddenly W.E.Z 1991stood up and continued to narrate as if nothing happened, much to drago's surprise.

"To say that Ebenezer Scrooge was not startled would be untrue. Still, the moment has passed and the world was as it should be," narrated W.E.Z 1991.

"He's not, he didn't even break his concentration," said Rigby.

"Hmm?" asked W.E.Z 1991 turning to Rigby.

"Nothing, man."

Inside the home, Ebenezer Scrooge took out a candle and lit it. Since he never bothered to pay electricity, and never will, he even would not let Plusle (who could make light) us her abilities.

Outside, W.E.Z 1991 walked up to the building. W.E.Z 1991 turned and noticed drago was digging through the snow.

"Drago, come on!" annoyed W.E.Z 1991, "We have to follow Ebenezer Scrooge in."

"Hold on I lost a bag of nachos here," explained Rigby.

"Will you just get over here?"

Okay, I'm coming!"

Drago got up and followed W.E.Z 1991. But before they could go in, the door was slammed right into W.E.Z 1991's face.

"Steady, Pale, steady," said drago trying to calm his friend down from the pain, while W.E.Z 1991 (Who was still in pain) continued to narrate.

"Ebenezer Scrooge made his way up the staircase, caring not a button for the darkness. Darkness was cheap and Ebenezer Scrooge liked it."

As W.E.Z 1991 continued to narrate, Ebenezer Scrooge walked up the dark stairway while Plusle and Minun hid in his coat pocket in still in fear of what happened earlier and secretly so was Ebenezer Scrooge. "But the incident at the door had made Ebenezer Scrooge wary. Before he shut himself in for the night, he searched his rooms."

"Okay that's it!" shouted drago annoyed.

"What?" asked W.E.Z 1991?

"How do you know what Ebenezer Scrooge is doing?" demanded drago pointing to one of the upstairs window. "We're out here and he's up there!"

"Drago, storytellers are omniscient! I know everything!" said W.E.Z 1991 /Charles Dickens.

Drago just rolled his eyes saying, "Hoity-toity, Mister Godlike Smarty-pants."

W.E.Z 1991 groaned, and then turned to the audience, "To conduct a proper search, Ebenezer Scrooge was forced to light the lamps."

As he said this, a light in one of the windows appeared, showing that Ebenezer Scrooge had just turned the lamp on just as W.E.Z 1991 said.

Drago just looked confused and shocked and said, "How does he do that?"

Inside Ebenezer Scrooge's bedroom, he blew out the lamp then went into his lighted room. He looked around, seeing if anyone was here. For the first time in many years, he was nervous. He held out his cane looking around very cautious. Plusle and Minun were also looking around while inside the coat pocket then they noticed something behind Ebenezer Scrooge. They yelped in alarm with caused Ebenezer Scrooge to turn and grabbed the object, threw it to the floor, and began to beat it with the cane. Then he stopped and gasped.

"Oh, it's only my best dressing robe," groaned Ebenezer Scrooge as he picked his robe up. HE checked it and sighed in relief, "No damage done."  
>As Ebenezer Scrooge got his coat off and put it on the chair he finally noticed Minun with Plusle.<p>

"Oh, who is this? A friend of yours?" said Ebenezer Scrooge, but before Plusle could respond Minun hold up the note.

"What's this?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge looking at the note then remembered what Bob said to him.

"Could this be the note Bob was talking about?" Minun quickly shock his head.

"Well I'll read it later," said Ebenezer Scrooge as put the note by his bed. Minun just ran out of the coat and tried to get Ebenezer Scrooge to read but Plusle just told Minun to just wait a while, Minun did not like it but somehow he listened to her and just waited.

Later Ebenezer Scrooge put on his robe and sat in front of the fire place, eating dinner, and on the table he shared his food with Plusle and Minun. Normally in the past Ebenezer Scrooge would sometime eat alone but when he found Plusle, she would eat with him. And if there was any small sight of kindness in the old man it would be Plusle but it was not enough, for he was still the stingiest man in town.

As Ebenezer Scrooge was eating, he heard the bell ringing.

Ebenezer Scrooge and the two mice Pokémon looked at the bell, Ebenezer Scrooge just ignored it, thinking it was just his imagination then went back to eating. But the bell rang again very rapidly. Now Ebenezer Scrooge and the Pokémon mices were frightened.

The bell then stopped ringing and the fire started to mysteriously dim out. Plusle and Minun held on to each other in fear as Ebenezer Scrooge slowly turned his head to the staircase because he could swear that he heard a noise.

As our three observers watched the staircase, they jumped back as two figures in chains appeared flying out of nowhere shouting, "Whoa!"

Ebenezer Scrooge looked at each one of the figures. One of them was a man who had the face that he saw in the doorknocker, he was wearing what appears to be a long cloak and he was wearing two red high-hilled shoes. The other figure was also a man, but this man looked much older than the other (Much older) he was wearing a black shirt and wearing purple shoes. Both of the men look very eerily familiar to the man.

The two men turned upon seeing Ebenezer Scrooge. The older looking man chuckled as he said, "HA, ha! Look! It's Ebenezer Scrooge!"

Ebenezer Scrooge looked alarmed as he tried to hide himself, while the Plusle and Minun stayed where they were, frozen in fear.

"Looking crueler, and wicked than ever," said the tall man.

"I told you he would not disappoint us!"

The two men laughed at the joke while Ebenezer Scrooge looked at them and them looking back.

"Who are you?" said Ebenezer Scrooge in concern.

"In life we were your partners, Jacob…" began the tall woman.

"…and Robert Marley!" concluded the older man.

Ebenezer Scrooge then looked at them in shocked. How can they be his dead partners? It must be a trick.

"It looks like you two, sounds like you two, but that can't be!" protested Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Why do you doubt you senses?!" mocked Jacob.

Ebenezer Scrooge then stood up and said, "Because the slight disorder of the stomach can make them cheat. You may be a bit of undigested beef, a blob of mustard, a crumb of cheese." The ghosts chuckled as Ebenezer Scrooge continued, "Yes, there's more of gravy than the grave about you two!"

The two ghosts looked at each other and started to laugh.

"More of gravy than of grave?" laughed Robert as he and Jacob floated over.

"That's a terrible pun, I expected Jasper and Horace, to say something that stupid, where did you get those jokes?"

"Leave the jokes to the dead terrorist!" laughed Robert.

"Jacob, Robert, please don't criticize," Ebenezer Scrooge pleaded, then he got angry, "You two always criticize me!"

"We were always heckling you!" laughed Robert.

"It's good to be heckling again!

"Please, it's good to be doing anything again!"

The two ghost laughed some more.

"What do you two want?" demanded Ebenezer Scrooge nervously.

Jacob & Robert:**We're Marley and Marley  
>Averious and greed.<br>** Jacob**: We took advantage of the poor  
>Just ignored the needy.<br>** Jacob & Robert**: We specialized in causing pain  
>Spreading fear and doubt<br>** Robert:** And if you could not pay the rent  
>We simply threw you out<strong>

Robert made a kick as he said "out", making Jacob laugh.

"Do you remember the year we evicted the entire orphanage!?" chuckled Robert.

"Yes. I remember all those little creatures standing in the snowbank," agreed Jacob.

"With their little frostbitten teddy bears!"

The two laughed but then it changed to groans.

Jacob & Robert:**We're Marley and Marley**

**Our hearts were painted black**

Jacob: (Groaning) **We should've known our evil deeds**

**Would put us both in shackles**

Jacob & Robert: **Captive bound, we're double-ironed**

**Exhausted by the weight**

Cruella: **As freedom comes from giving love**

As Robert sang next, chains rose up randomly

Jacob:** So prison comes with hate**

Jacob & Robert: **We're Marley and Marley****, ooh**

**We're Marley and Marley****, ooh**

Ebenezer Scrooge trembled as he said, "But Friends, you both were always man of business, you could not help…"

Robert then moaned, "Mankind, should have been our business!" causing Ebenezer Scrooge to jump back in fear and causing the two mouse Pokemon to yelp as well but still hanging on to each other.

Ebenezer Scrooge then said still in fear, "Still you were not unfeeling to your fellow man."

"True, there was something about mankind that we did love," said Robert.

"Yes… their money!" laughed Jacob.

Then suddenly chains wrapped around Ebenezer Scrooge, freadking him out and pulling him towards his two partners as they continued.

Jacob & Robert: **Doomed, ****Scrooge**

**You're doomed for all time **

Robert:** Your future is a horror story written by your crime**

Jacob & Robert: **Your chains are forged by what you say and do**

When they said the last part, hooded specters with their own chains appeared and began to sing next two the ghosts.

The Specters:** So have your fun when life is done**

**A nightmare waits for you**

Ebenezer Scrooge now frightened more than ever, got himself free of the chains.

"What are these terrible chains?" demanded Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Oh!" groaned the ghosts as the specters began to pull the two's chains back.

"These chains!" groaned Robert.

"We forged these chains in life by our acts of greed!" groaned Jacob.

"You wear such a chain yourself!" Robert said to Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Humbug!" exclaimed Ebenezer Scrooge, "Speak comfort to me friends!"

Comfort us?" laughed Jacob with Robert.

"It's too late for us, but you still have hope, Ebenezer Scrooge!" said Jacob.

Ebenezer Scrooge smiled at this, "Oh thank you both, my kind friends!"

"You will be haunted by three spirts!" said Robert.

Ebenezer Scrooge's smile then turned back to a scared frown and said, "Haunted? That's my hope, I think I had enough of that today!"

As the specters continued pulling the two ghost back towards the exit, Jacob added, "Without the vistis of these spirits, you will never escape the path we tread!"

"Expect the first one tonight when the bell tolls one!" yelled Robert.

"Can't I just meet them all at once and get it over with?" yelled Ebenezer Scrooge

"When the bell tolls one!" yelled Jacob.

As they and the specters make their exit as they head down they concluded their singing.

Jacob & Robert:** We're**** Marley and Marley****, ooh**

**We're Marley and Marley****, ooh**

**We're Marley and Marley****,ooh**

**CHANGE!**

As the two disappeared down the staircase, the fire returned to the fireplace as if it was never put out. Plusle and Minun both recovered from the scare and when they noticed that they were still holding on to each other they let go blushing but stayed on the table as Ebenezer Scrooge looked around as W.E.Z 1991 narrated.

"And with that, the spirits of Ebenezer Scrooge's partners fell into the darkness, leaving both Ebenezer Scrooge and the two Pokemon once again alone in his room."

"Geez, that's some scary stuff," said drago, "Shouldn't we worry about the younger readers?"

"Don't worry its culture."

Drago then showed W.E.Z 1991 a bag and said, "Oh you want some nachos? I just remembered they were in my pocket the whole time," W.E.Z 1991 just glared at Rigby, then he punched him in the arm and Rigby fell down.

(Well you saw Cart and Frances now get ready for the ghost of Christmas past! Oh and just to say the Dead Terrorist joke is focused on Achmed the dead terrorist if you people don't know who that is then… YOU LIVE IN A CAVE!)


	6. Chapter 6: Ghost of Christmas Past

Chapter 6: Ghost of Christmas Past

(Here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

Back in his bedroom, Ebenezer Scrooge went to his bed, putting the candle on the table next to his bed, he then looked around then looked around and frowned.

"Spirits, Humbug," sneered Ebenezer Scrooge as he blew out the fire, then he closed the curtains around his bead and drifted to sleep with Plusle climbing on the bed to join him but Minun came up by her telling Plusle (in Pokemon talk) that he is tired of waiting and wants Ebenezer Scrooge to read the note now.

Meanwhile as the two Pokemon argue. Outside W.E.Z 1991 had just climb over a gate near Ebenezer Scrooge's home in order to get to the next part of the story, but he had to wait for Drago who was hesitating at the top of the gate.

"Come on, Drago! "Said a frustrated W.E.Z 1991

"I really hate this you know!" protested a frightened drago.

"Well you wanted to know what was happening, right?" frowned W.E.Z 1991. "Now Ebenezer Scrooge's bedchamber is at the other side of the house, now jump!"  
>"There are two things I hate, one is heights and the second is jumping from them," yelled Drago still not moving an inch.<p>

"Well too late now. Just jump and I'll catch you."

Drago groaned then prayed, "God, save my poor broken hot body."

Then with a scream Drago jumped from the top of the gate. W.E.Z 1991 reached out to catch him, but drago just went by him and landing in the snow.

Drago then got back up, shook some snow off of him, and glared at W.E.Z 1991.

"Oops, missed," apologized W.E.Z 1991, Drago frowned but then with a surprised look said, "Wait, I left my nachos on the other side, wait a minute."

W.E.Z 1991 watched as Drago went back to the gate, and to his surprise, Drago slid through the bars and picked up his nachos that he left behind. Then went through the gate again, Drago noticed W.E.Z 1991 giving him a look.

"What?" asked Drago?

"You could fit through those bars?" asked W.E.Z 1991 surprised.

Drago then looked at the gate and said, "What do you know? I guess I can!"

W.E.Z 1991 groaned and left saying, "You're such an idiot."

"What? What is say? What?" asked Drago following him?

Back inside, Ebenezer Scrooge slept peacefully even as the two mouse Pokemon argue. While that happens the clock near Ebenezer Scrooge's bed was near to one.

Outside the window to his bedchamber, W.E.Z 1991 with Drago hanging on his back climbed up a nearby tree with the use of rope.

"Ebenezer Scrooge slipped in the empty silence of a dreamless sleep," narrated W.E.Z 1991 as he climbed the rope.

Drago yelped as he looked down from where he was at, "You know, I guy could break his tail bone falling from this tree."  
>"You want to know what's going on, right," asked W.E.Z 1991 still holding on.<p>

"Well yes but…"

"Look, there's Ebenezer Scrooge's window," said W.E.Z 1991 looking and Ebenezer Scrooge's bedchamber window.

Inside the bedroom, Ebenezer Scrooge still sleeps and the two Pokemon still bicker, but when the bell chime, Ebenezer Scrooge opened one eye and the two mouse Pokemon stopped in fear as the candle that was lit soon was blown out.

Outside, as Drago watched, W.E.Z 1991 began to yell out, "EXPECT THE FIRST GHOST WHEN THE BELL TOLLS ONE!"

After W.E.Z 1991's yell, a bright light glowed in the bedroom, making Ebenezer Scrooge stand up in his bed alarmed, and Plusle and Minun hiding behind him. Outside, Drago yelped and almost fell out of the tree until W.E.Z 1991 grabbed him by the tail, pulling him back up.

"The haunting has begun!" said Ebenezer Scrooge as he nervously took the cane by his bed and opened the curtains, Plusle and Minun took a look with Ebenezer Scrooge but they could see was a bright blue light that nearly blinded them. Soon the light dimmed and the group saw a little girl wearing a green hood, with a brown skirt, her black hair tied up in a bow that looked like red licorice, and even more strange her head was nearly covered in candy.

Ebenezer Scrooge looked at this in shock, "Are you the spirit, whose coming was foretold to me?"

"Well I'm not Ghost Rider, fatty," said the girl sarcastically.

Ignoring her rude remark, Ebenezer Scrooge Put the cane down and said, "But you're only a child."

"Well I can remember nearly 1800 years, Stripes! But forget that, name's Vanellope Von Schweetz the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Long past?" questioned Ebenezer Scrooge as Plusle hid under the note and Minun hiding in Ebenezer Scrooge's pokect.

"Nope, you're past," said Vanellope licking on a lollipop.

"What brings you here?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Your welfare."

"Ha. My unbroken sleep took care of that!"

"Okay, Okay your salvation then!" said Vanellope. "Geez, those old crows were not kidding about you."

"Now come on, we've got places to see," said Vanellope as she put her treat away and snapped her fingers causing Ebenezer Scrooge's windows to open up. W.E.Z 1991 and Drago were still watching from the outside. But only the mouse Pokemon noticed them.

Ebenezer Scrooge turned to his windows, then turned back to Vanellope and said, "But, Child, I'm mortal, and I will fall!"

"Don't worry you, Big Scaredy Cat, just touch my hand and you will fly," said Vanellope holding out her hand.

Ebenezer Scrooge hesitated but then took her hand. Soon Vanellope with Ebenezer Scrooge and Minun in his pocket began to lift up, and soon they flew out the window. Plusle was about to follow them but stopped by the window and just looked out.

As they flew, W.E.Z 1991 picked up a rope with a hook, swung it around, and when Vanellope and Ebenezer Scrooge flew by, he threw the rope as the hook caught Ebenezer Scrooge's robe.

"What are we doing?" asked Drago.

"Nothing," said W.E.Z 1991.

"What?"

"Just hold on."

But Before Drago could ask, he ended up screaming as he and W.E.Z 1991 held on to the rope as it pulled them from the tree, making them hang from the air. While W.E.Z 1991 laughed, Drago screamed.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed W.E.Z 1991. "Oh look out, Drago!" But too late, as Drago collided with some chimneys, knocking them down.

"Ouch!" yelled Drago. "Son of a…"

"Drago, this is a family story!" snapped W.E.Z 1991 as he and Drago continue to hold onto Ebenezer Scrooge who was still flying thanks to Vanellope.

"Hello, London!" laughed W.E.Z 1991.

"Goodbye, lunch!" yelped Drago.

Minun from the pocket looked down and yelped at how high they were and went back inside, as Ebenezer Scrooge finally looked down himself and gasped while now holding his grip on Vanellope.

"What's the matter, Strips, I thought you like looking down at the rest of the world?" laughed Vanellope.

As everyone continued to fly on, they were approaching a bright light up ahead.

"Drago, look!" said W.E.Z 1991 pointing to the light up ahead.

"Let's not and say I did!" yelled Drago closing his eyes.

Ebenezer Scrooge saw the light and asked in confusion, "Vanellope, what's that light? It can't be dawn!"

"That's the past, fatty!" explains Vanellope.

"Look, it's amazing, Drago!" said W.E.Z 1991 amazed.

"Mommy!" screamed Drago in panic as everyone was covered in a white light.

After the light dimmed down, Ebenezer Scrooge and the others found themselves not above London but a forest somewhere. As Ebenezer Scrooge looked on, Vanellope began to fly down.

"Uh, oh. We're going down," said W.E.Z 1991 alarmed. "Hang on!"

As W.E.Z 1991 and Drago who are still holding the rope yelled as they went into the forest crashing into stuff, making a few things scream.

"Sorry!" apologized W.E.Z 1991. "Coming through!"

"Watch it!" yelped Drago. "Ouch"

Soon Vanellope and Ebenezer Scrooge rised up again, unknowingly removing W.E.Z 1991 and Drago out of the forest doing so and they had some stuff including a Pidgey.

W.E.Z 1991 laughed as he said, "Look, Drago, a Pidgey.

"Yeah," groaned Drago spitting out a feather, "We've met."

Soon, they arrived at a school where Vanellope began lowering Ebenezer Scrooge and the rope holders down.

"And so, they arrived at last in Ebenezer Scrooge's childhood," narrated W.E.Z 1991.

"This has got to be one of the worst things that has ever happen to me!" groaned Drago.

"Well, it's over now."

"Ya, Safe at last," Drago sighed as he and W.E.Z 1991 landed.

But, Drago headed a growling noise from behind him. He turned and saw a velociraptor looking at him in hunger.

"Crud!" groaned Drago. He then ran off, being chased by the raptor yelling, "Stop! Nice Dino, good dino, stop it, I know Santa!"

W.E.Z 1991 just shook his head and continued narrating, "It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and Ebenezer Scrooge was conscious of a thousand odors, each one connected with a thousand thoughts and hopes and joys and cares…Long, long forgotten."

Ebenezer Scrooge soon landed safely on the ground and gasped as he looked around, "This is my old school! I was a cub here!" He then saw some young cubs running by. "Why that's my best friends! But wait that can't be there all grown up now," asked Ebenezer Scrooge as he turned to Vanellope eating a cookie.

"That's because this is the past, fatty. Those kids are just shadows of your past. We can see and hear them, but they can't see or hear us," chucked Vanellope taking another bite. "Now come inside, I'm freezing out here!"

As Ebenezer Scrooge and Vanellope went inside the school, W.E.Z 1991's attention was on the raptor still chasing Drago.

"Drago, stop playing with the Dinosaur!" annoyed W.E.Z 1991.

"Save me! Save me, W.E.Z 1991!" yelled Drago alarmed as the raptor was getting close to kill.

"Just follow me, quick!" said W.E.Z 1991 as he and Drago went inside the school, and when they closed the door the raptor slam right into it.

Inside a classroom of the school, statues of famous people were on a shelf, ranking from left to right, and next to the four famous figures were noun other than W.E.Z 1991i and Rigby. W.E.Z 1991 soon began to narrate.

"And what a flood of memories came back to him as Ebenezer Scrooge beheld his old classroom," said W.E.Z 1991 as he and Drago (who was eating a candy bar) looked on at Ebenezer Scrooge looking around in amazement with Minun now showing his face but making sure no one see him while Vanellope watched.

"I know it all so well, Vanellope," said Ebenezer Scrooge with a happy sigh as he looked around. "The desks, the smell of the chalk, I chose my profession in this room."

"So is he familiar?" said Vanellope pointing at someone.

Ebenezer Scrooge looked and saw someone that surprised him a boy around the age of seven, wearing a brown shirt with black pants.

"Ebenezer Scrooge beheld a small boy… a boy he knew, oh very well indeed," narrated W.E.Z 1991.

"Good heavens…that's me," gasped Older Ebenezer Scrooge.

As Ebenezer Scrooge was working, some of his classmates were leaving.

"Hey, Ebenezer! Hurry up! The last bus is leaving!" announced Hathi.

"Oh, come on, man, Ebenezer Scrooge never goes home for Christmas," chuckled Bob.

"Oh, who cares about that stupid holiday anyway?" snapped Ebenezer Scrooge as the other classmates left.

Older Ebenezer Scrooge sighed as he said, "I was often alone here. My father wanted me to grow up more, so he sent me here to stay until I come of age. Christmas for me was just a chance to get some extra work done, it gives me solitude, I try not to think about being alone here, I just think about how my father would be…proud of me."

"I don't understand these things," remarked Drago watching.

"You never had to prove anything to your dad?" asked W.E.Z 1991.

Drago then glared at W.E.Z 1991 saying, "Don't you remember my brother Don?"

"Oh, never mind," said W.E.Z 1991.

"Why don't we see another Christmas in the place," suggested Vanellope.

"They were all pretty much the same. Nothing changed," said Ebenezer Scrooge sadly.

"Well, you changed."

Ebenezer Scrooge looked at Vanellope the turned back to look at his younger self. Soon his childhood passed by and the young Ebenezer Scrooge of seven, soon changed into a boy around 12 years old.

"The years performed their terrible dance and in a moment, Ebenezer Scrooge has seen his entire childhood pass. He saw his old classroom age and decay," narrated W.E.Z 1991.

As he said that, the nose of a nearby statue had broken off.

"What?" asked Drago as he noticed, suddenly the statues began to push right into W.E.Z 1991 and Drago making them yelp.

"What the?!" said Drago getting squashed.

Young Ebenezer Scrooge looked up to see a small green alien with long ears came by.

"Ah, Master Ebenezer Scrooge, graduation day it is!" announced the alien next to young Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Why, it's my old headmaster Yoda!" gasped older Ebenezer Scrooge as he went next to Vanellope and chuckled, "He taught me my greatest lesson!"

"Stand up, you must," said Yoda as he stood young Khan up. "Build your life like this school, you should!"

Meanwhile, the narrators were pushing the statues back.

"Come on Drago push!" groaned W.E.Z 1991.

"My ear, my ear!" yelped Drago as he kept on pushing trying to ignore the pain but both of them yelped as the statues squashed them again.

Yoda kept on talking unaware of what was going on the shelf. "Work hard, long and be constructive, you should! Life is a golden opportunity, Master Scrooge. Go forth into the real world you will someday. Keep nose to the grindstone you should." As he continued, the two narrators continued pushing the statues back but with more success this time. "Work hard you must! And solid as this very building your life will be!"

The two got themselves free, but they made shelf slide down doing so. They yelled as they along with the statues, fall onto the floor near Yoda.

Yoda saw what happened and said, "Meaning to fix the shelf I was.

"Yes Headmaster Yoda," said Young Ebenezer Scrooge nodding.

Yoda smiled proudly, "Well, Master Scrooge, when adult you will become. Be a fine business cat you will be!"

"I know I will, Headmaster Yoda," smiled Young Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Love business you will, said Yoda." The Jedi way it is."

Uh, Yoda?" whispered W.E.Z 1991 as he whispered something into Yoda's ears.

"Oh," said Yoda as he cleared his throat and said, "The British way it is."

"Yes, Headmaster Yoda," said young Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Good," said W.E.Z 1991 smiling, patting Yoda on the back, then left with Drago.

Yoda then heard the door opened and turned around and smiled, "Ah, look who's here, Master Ebenezer Scrooge."

Both young and old Ebenezer Scrooge looked and saw a young 15 year old girl coming through the door.

"Ebenezer!" cried the girl.

"Fan!" cried both Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Whose fan?" asked drago?

"Fan is Ebenezer Scrooge's sister, Drago," said W.E.Z 1991 watching as fan hugged young Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Ebenezer Scrooge, I've come to take you home!" smiled fan.

"Home, fan?" said young Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Yes, I asked father and he said yes!" fan said. "We will have the merriest Christmas ever!"

Yoda then guided Young Ebenezer Scrooge and fan out the door and said, "Now remember, Master Scrooge …tip the driver you may not."

"I won't goodbye headmaster Yoda," said young Ebenezer Scrooge bowing down slightly.

"Goodbye to you as well."

As Young Fan guided Young Ebenezer Scrooge out she said, "Father said you are now full grown and you won't have to stay here alone any longer!"

Vanellope then guided Ebenezer Scrooge to follow his young self and Fan as they followed, Minun stared down to see them. Then Minun felt something wet landed on his head, he looked up to see Ebenezer Scrooge wiping his face with showed small tears.

Tigress soon took Young Ebenezer Scrooge to a carriage that was waiting for them and with someone inside it.

"Oh, Ebenezer Scrooge, meet my dearest friend in the whole world," said Tigress as she showed her brother a young girl around Ebenezer Scrooge's age.

"Bell," whispered Old Ebenezer Scrooge as he saw his younger self shack young Bell's hand then the two looked at each other, gazing into each other's eyes, then all three of them shock back as the carriage started to move with them laughing inside.

As Ebenezer Scrooge watched the carriage go, Vanellope said to him, "Do you remember?"

Minun looked up at Ebenezer Scrooge when he said, "Yes, I do."

Then Venellope and Ebenezer Scrooge followed the carriage until it came to a stop at rice looking house.

"Why are you taking me home?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge.

"You will see," frowned Vanellope as they entered inside the house where Young Ebenezer Scrooge stood with Fan and young bell. Then a man came out causing young Ebenezer Scrooge to stand still.

W.E.Z 1991 and Drago looked out the window watching what was happing.

"Hey who's that guy?" asked Drago staring nervously at the Tiger.

"That's Ebenezer Scrooge's farther," gulped W.E.Z 1991.

"Yikes, never thought I feel sorry for Ebenezer Scrooge."

He looked at Young Ebenezer Scrooge and finally spoke to him, "When you left this house you were an undisciplined boy. A wild thing, of no value to anyone."

Young Ebenezer Scrooge just stood there listing to his father continue. "I have spent a great deal of money on an education to make you a grown up. Has that money been well spent?"

"Yes, Sir, I hope so," said Young Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Have they taught you a strong understanding of figures?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm, a firm grasp on the principles of finance?" asked his father again.

"Yes, sir." answered Young Ebenezer Scrooge.

"A keen mind for business?"

"I believe, Sir."

As they were talking Young bell did not know what was going, "I don't understand?" she asked fan who's face saddened as she said, "Poor, Scrooge."

Ebenezer father then said, "Well we will soon discover if you have any use to this family, you will leave for London tomorrow morning, you will become an apprentice at some business, I do not care with, and you will sent half of you wages home, time for my return of my investments young one."

Older Ebenezer Scrooge turned to Vanellope saying, "My father's respect had to be earned, noting for free. He would be proud of what I am today."

"Well, it's time for us to move on any way," said Vanellope as she took Ebenezer Scrooge away but not before Ebenezer Scrooge looked at his younger self as he shed a small tear.

Ebenezer Scrooge blinked his eyes realizing that now he (and Minun) and Vanellope were no longer at his old house buy instead, outside near a familiar looking building.

As the group went closer, W.E.Z 1991 /Charles Dickens and drago were at a nearby lamppost via ladder.

"A moment later, Ebenezer Scrooge found himself standing on a city street, looking at a building he had not seen in years," narrated W.E.Z 1991. Ebenezer Scrooge looked amazed at the building before him, Vanellope then asked, "Well, fatty, you know this building?"

"Do I know this building?! Of course I do, I had my first job here. This is Fezziwig's old Bubble blowing factory!" said Ebenezer Scrooge excited.

"Once again, it was Christmas Eve. Night was falling and the lamplighters were plying their trade," narrated W.E.Z 1991 as he lighted one of the lamps, but not noticing that he also lighted drago's tail too. Rigby sniffed and yelled as he saw his tail on fire.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Light the lamp, not you're pale! Light the lamp, not you're pale!" yelled drago, "What the heck, man!"

"Oh man, sorry, drago!" yelped W.E.Z 1991 as he looked at lighted tailed drago.

"Put me out, put me out, put me out, and put me out!"

W.E.Z 1991 looked around to find anything to put the fire out. He then saw a bucket of water below them then yelled out, "drago!"

"What?" yelled drago.

W.E.Z 1991 quickly pushed drago as he screamed and fell right into the bucket, putting the fire out. Drago stacked his head out of the water shivering.

"T-t-thanks," shivered drago.

"Welcome," said W.E.Z 1991 coming down as drago went shivering back into the bucket.

Ebenezer Scrooge then saw a man wearing brown square pants, and bucked teeth came out.

"That's him, old Fezziwig!" gasped Ebenezer Scrooge as he pointed at him.

"What makes you say that?" said Vanellope sarcastically.

"Look, everyone! Dusk has fallen, the lamplighters are at work, Christmas Eve is here!" laughed Fezziwig twirling around.

Ebenezer Scrooge smiled and said, "What and employer he was. As hard and ruthless as a baby chicken!"

"Time for the party to start!" cheered Fezziwig as went back inside.

"It's the annual Fezziwigs Christmas Party!" said an excited Ebenezer Scrooge with Minun who has a happy grin.

As the group went in, W.E.Z 1991 was back on the ground trying to get Drago out of the bucket.

"Drago just grab onto the stick," annoyed W.E.Z 1991.

Inside, nearly everyone in town was here, and they were having the best time of their life.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention please?" said Fezziwig trying to get the crowd's attention.

W.E.Z 1991 came in carrying an iced drago. He then saw Jade (Mortal Kombat) walk by.

"Woo, No remember Naruko!" said W.E.Z 1991 as went near a wall and smashed the ice drago into it, freeing drago who was now on the floor.

The raccoon got up frowning and shivering, "I suppose is should be grateful for that!"

"You're welcome," smiled W.E.Z 1991.

"Can I have you attention for a moment?" yelled Fezziwig loudly, but no one was still listing.

Ebenezer Scrooge then heard familiar laughter and looked up. He saw two familiar looking women laughing on the second floor.

"Look, its Jacob and Robert. My old partners before they died," said Ebenezer Scrooge amazed.

Vanellope cringed while looking at Robert, "You sure? Cause he look's dead to me."

"No, Robert always looked like that."

"Can I have your attention, please?!" pleaded Fezziwig but again no one was listening.

Nearby, Fezziwig's pet sheep O' Brian who was on a crate, looked over at Fezziwig then at the crowd.

He then let out a big, "GRRRRRRROOOWWWW!" with was so loud it caused everyone, even Jacob and Robert to shut up.

Good," said O'Brian as he slid away.

"Thanks, boy," said Fezziwig clearing his throat, and then said, "Welcome to the Fezziwig's Annual Christmas Party! As usual I will begin by making a little speech."  
>"And it's a tradition for us to take a little nap!" laughed Robert while Jacob laughed with her.<p>

Fezziwig then said, "Never mind them, my speech here is my Christmas speech," Fezziwig took out a piece of paper and read, Thank you all, and Merry Christmas."

Fezziwig then put the paper away, showing he was done, with caused Robert and Jacob to look at each other dumbstruck.

Jacob finally yelled out, "That was a speech?"

"That was dumb! "snapped Robert.

"It was pointless!"

"It was obvious!"

"It was…short."

The two looked at each other, then they said, "I LOVED IT!"

They both laughed.

A walking squirrel then walked up to Fezziwig. It was his wife, Clara, "Well I'm tired of speeches! I say it's time to have a rip roaring Christmas Dance!"

"Well, here's Clara to start the party! Way to go, Clara!" cheered Fezziwig.

"Hit it girls!" said Clara to Ami and Yumi, the two rock stars they hired to perform for the party.

The two played a classical song. Of course Yumi was started to get bored with it.

Drago saw a buffet nearby where a tall rock guy named Schnitzel was working. "Finally, I'm starving!"

As W.E.Z 1991 and drago got near, Schnitzel started to sing, "Rada, rada, rada, rada!"

He then removed the covers of the lid, revealing singing food, "Fa la la la la la la la!"

Drago walked away from the buffet groaning, "Never mind. My mother told m, never eat singing food.

In another part of a room, Ebenezer Scrooge spotted a familiar younger adult version of himself coming over with some paperwork, passing by some people dancing and saw Fezziwig and went up to him.

"Good to have you at the party, "Fezziwig said to a guest. "Enjoy yourself!"

"Mr. Fezziwig!" said young Ebenezer Scrooge. As older Ebenezer Scrooge watched, young Ebenezer Scrooge showed the paperwork to Fezziwig, "I have been looking over the accounts. Do you know how much you're spending a lot on this party?"

Fezziwig just laughed and put the paper away, "Oh don't worry about it, Ebenezer Scrooge. It's Christmas! A time for generosity! Now go on and have some fun!" young Ebenezer Scrooge hesitated but then walked away as SpongeBob talked to more of his guest.

Meanwhile with the band, Yumi had enough and began to play a hard rock Christmas song, while Ami just stood there and said, "Oh, what the heck," she then played along with Yumi and the guest liked this song and stared to dance along to it.

Up on the second floor, Robert watched as Jacob danced.

"You dancing fool!" laughed Robert as Jacob laughed too.

At the front door Fezziwig greeted more guest including Ebenezer Scrooge's sister fan and a man named Patrick, behind her.

"Ebenezer Scrooge, your sister here!" said Fezziwig as fan walked to Ebenezer Scrooge n, Fezziwig talked to Patrick.

"So, Patrick, here for the snacks are you," laughed Fezziwig, then he saw the way Patrick was looking at fan. Fezziwig smiled at him and said, "Well go on don't let her out of your sight!"

As Patrick walked up to fan and Young Ebenezer Scrooge, the older Ebenezer Scrooge frowned and said, "I remember him, wish I could forget that crazy idiotic bastard!"

Vanellope smiled and said, "You were expecting someone else, right?"

Old Ebenezer Scrooge looked down and he saw his younger self noticing another person coming right to the group.

"Yes I remember!" gasped older Ebenezer Scrooge, "She was a good friend of my sister… bell was her name."

As soon as Minun heard what Ebenezer Scrooge said, he could not believe it but now all of it was making sense to Minun as he and the Older Ebenezer Scrooge continued to watch.

"She came from a poor family, her father was a coach men and I think he drank," said Older Ebenezer Scrooge as Vanellope groaned at what he said.

But then the floating watchers saw Young Ebenezer Scrooge dancing with Young bell, and Fezziwig dancing with Clara, and even Patrick dancing with fan. Minun enjoyed watching the dancing as he clapped his paws.

"Oh, Fezziwig, what a kind hearted fellow," sighed older Ebenezer Scrooge watching his old boss having fun.

Vanellope sucking on a candy cane just shrugged her shoulders saying, "It just a stupid party."

"Stupid!?" snapped Older Ebenezer Scrooge as Vanellope continued on, "He spent some money on a party, everyone does that, I mean come on does all this make him great?"

"It was far more than that!" said Older Ebenezer Scrooge, "He knew how to make our work a pleaser, the happiness he brought every day was a fortune!" Older Ebenezer Scrooge then realized what he said and wondered if what would his old boss would think of him now?

Soon the party was over Fezziwig and Clara waved goodbye to their guest, and Young Ebenezer Scrooge and Young Felicia were watching fan and Patrick throwing snow balls, with fan mange to hit Patrick.

"Oh, fan!" smiled Patrick with his head covered in snow.

"That would cool you off Patrick!" laughed fan hugging Patrick.

"Fan is so happy," smiled young Felicia.

"We shall be happier, Felicia," said young Ebenezer Scrooge. "I'm saving up."

Young bell shook her head saying, "Ebenezer Scrooge, money isn't all that matters, I have no money but I have you."

"Bell, I want you to have everything," smiled young Ebenezer Scrooge, "I want you to do what everything you want."

"All I want to do is dream of you, Ebenezer Scrooge," said young bell as she kissed young Fezziwig on the check and hugged him, "Just dream."

Older Ebenezer Scrooge watched this with sad eyes and said, "I do believe he dranked, her father,"

Vanellope tossed the candy cane and turned to Ebenezer Scrooge and said, "What happened to those dreams, fatty?" Then with a snap of her fingers Ebenezer Scrooge was now back in his old house and saw his young self with fan who now is pregnant listened as an ogre lawyer named Shrek read a will while W.E.Z 1991 and drago watched by a nearby window.

"Let me guess there old man croak?" asked drago.

"Yes now watch," said W.E.Z 1991 as Shrek read the will.

"I appoint my son, Ebenezer Scrooge as my soul heir and assign, so have sound mind and body in this my last will, Signed Ebenezer Scrooge sr," Shrek finished and looked at fan sadly, "I'm sorry miss, but there is no mention of you in this will."

Fan cried and left the room as young Ebenezer Scrooge just stayed in his chair feeling sad.

"Farther never approved of her marriage," sighed older Ebenezer Scrooge, "He was harsh, but a tiger of principles."

Vanellope then glared at Ebenezer Scrooge and said, "And she died giving birth to her baby, did she not?!"

Older Ebenezer Scrooge's expression matched that of his young self and said, "Fred, my nephew."

Minun looked and started to think maybe Ebenezer Scrooge was not all mean but sad inside.

Older Ebenezer Scrooge then said, "What was I to do? Spit the money with that oaf of a panda, no! Besides Tigress understand."

Vanellope then said, "Did bell understand?"

Ebenezer Scrooge then lowered his head, "She did not like it as much as I did, but she understood."

"Why don't we see the Christmas you had with her this year?"

Ebenezer Scrooge's face then turned to fear and said, "Please, don't show me that Christmas! Please."

Then in a second older Ebenezer Scrooge, Minun and Vanellope found themselves in Ebenezer Scrooge's house and found young Ebenezer Scrooge with young bell sitting on a table reading a piece of paper.

Young bell frowned, "This is how you finally propose to me, with a business contract!"

Young Ebenezer Scrooge sighed, "You must understand that our positions are, well dissimilar, socially speaking." Old Ebenezer Scrooge then turned his head away from the two, trying not to look, but Vanellope floated up and turned his head to look as young bell spoke out.

"What happened to our hopes and dreams? I've seen you shed them all, one by one!"

"So I've grown wiser. I've not changed towards you, have I?" asked young Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Are you sure?" asked young bell as she stood up from the table and walked up to young Ebenezer Scrooge, "A girl without a penny to her name."

"I do not make the world we live in, bell," said Young Ebenezer Scrooge. "But I am true to my word."

Young bell with a solemn face said, I release you, I break off our engagement, I don't want you to regret your choice."

Young bell turned away from young Ebenezer Scrooge's brokenhearted face as she walked to the door.

"Be happy with the life you have chosen," Young bell then looked back at him, "I release you."

And like that she ran out the door, as older Ebenezer Scrooge walked up to his younger self, "Go after her you fool!" But Young Ebenezer Scrooge could not here him as he tossed the paper he gave bell in the fire and then looked at his engagement ring. He glared at it, took it off and said, "Humbug," and tossed it to the ground.

Older Ebenezer Scrooge was shocked at what he had done. Vanellope then took him outside where they saw young bell looking up at the window and W.E.Z 1991 and drago watching from a bench as bell began to sing.

Young bell:** There was a time when I was sure**

**That you and I were truly one**

**That our future was forever**

**And would never come undone**

**And we came so close to being close**

**And though you cared for me**

**There's distance in your eyes tonight**

**So we're not meant to be**

**The love is gone, the love is gone**

**The sweetest dream that we have ever known**

**The love is gone, the love is gone**

**I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone**

**There comes a moment in your life **

**Like a window, and you see**

**Your future there before you**

**And how perfect life can be**

**But adventure calls with unknown voices**

**Pulling you away**

**Be careful or you may regret**

**The choice you make someday**

Old Ebenezer Scrooge looked sadly at bell as he then stood next to her as she was still singing.

**When love is gone, when love is gone**

**The sweetest dream that we have ever known**

**When love is gone, when love is gone**

**I wish you well, but I must leave you now, alone**

With tears in his eyes, old Ebenezer Scrooge began to sing along with the one person he once loved.

Bell and Old Ebenezer Scrooge:** It was almost love**

**It was almost always**

**It was like a fairy tale we'd live out, you and I**

**And yes, some dreams come true**

**And yes, some dreams fall through**

Bell: **And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye**

**Yes, some dreams come true**

**And yes, some dreams fall through**

**Yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye**

Young bell could not hold back her tears and ran off, out of Ebenezer Scrooge's life forever.

Nearby, drago began to cry as W.E.Z 1991 comfort his friend, "Oh, drago." sighed Mordecai, as Ebenezer Scrooge sat down on the floor with tears in his eyes, then he looked at Vanellope with eyes of sadness and anger.

"Why? Why do you enjoy torturing me so?"

Vanellope gave Ebenezer Scrooge a sad look, "I told you, these are all nothing but shadows of the past, they are what they are, so don't blame me!"

"Leave me! Leave me and take these horrible memories with you!" yelled Ebenezer Scrooge covering his face.

Vanellope sighed then she grabbed Ebenezer Scrooge's left hand and put something in it and soon she started to disappear but not without saying, "Remember this, Ebenezer Scrooge, you made these horrible memories yourself."

Ebenezer Scrooge looked at his hand and saw in it the ring he tossed long ago and when looked up he saw he was back in his old room. Minun then jumped out of Ebenezer Scrooge's pocket as Plusle came by him asking what happened, but all Minun did was looked at Ebenezer Scrooge as he looked at the ring with one tear falling from his face.

Outside on the ledge, W.E.Z 1991 was narrating while drago was sleeping a bit, " Ebenezer Scrooge was left nearly alone and exhausted in his bedchamber, and thus he remained until nearby clock began to strike the hour."

Then the clock nearby began making noises, waking up drago.

Oh, what time is it?" yawned drago.

"Two o'clock," explained W.E.Z 1991.

"Oh, too early for breakfast?"

Yep."

Good! Suppertime!" said drago getting out popcorn.

(Well Vanellope's time is done and soon the next ghost will appear and you won't be expecting who it will be. Any way stay tuned for the next chapter unless the Mayans are right.)


	7. Chapter 7: Ghost of Christmas Present

Chapter 7: Ghost of Christmas Present

(Yes the Mayans are wrong! So here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

Ebenezer Scrooge continued to look at the ring in his hand then with a glare, he put it down on the table and went back on his bed.

"What business of theirs if I choose to live my life alone!" snapped Ebenezer Scrooge, "I will live my life in the manner which I have become a custom? Bah humbug!"

Then Ebenezer Scrooge went back to bed while Plusle and Minun went to the letter and read what they could. As they read it, Minun could just imagine bell's voice as they read it.

"Dear, Ebenezer Scrooge, I write to you in the hour of my deepest despair, once we were one in heart, I beg on you, Ebenezer Scrooge, in this desperate circumstance, to find yourself with the spirit of this season and help the hospital please, they need you, I need you, signed bell."

Minun hanged his head down. Plulse after reading the note, now wants Ebenezer Scrooge to read the note, but after seeing what Ebenezer Scrooge had went through, Minun was not sure the note would help.

Soon the two Pokemon stopped talking to each when they heard the clock striking two.

Ebenezer Scrooge stood up and checked the room from his bed as Mordecai began to narrate.

"Ebenezer Scrooge knew that the second of the ghost was due to appear. Yet now as the clock finished striking…" narrated W.E.Z 1991.

"Nothing," said Ebenezer Scrooge thinking the ghost will not show. Until a strong light shined in the other room. Ebenezer Scrooge turned to see the room and was shocked to see a huge figure peaking its head with spike black hair and it spoke in a laugh. "Come in and know me better, man! Ha, ha!"

Ebenezer Scrooge and the two mice pokemon where shocked at what they saw, but they went into the room any way. And what they saw that the whole room was decorated with Christmas wreaths and food as far as the eye could see, and as the two mouse Pokemon went to try the food Ebenezer Scrooge turned to see the large furry green giant.

"Come in and know me better, man! Uh did I already say that? Oh look I made a rhyme!" laughed the figure.

"Yes you did," said Ebenezer Scrooge answering the figures question.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am menma, the Ghost of Christmas present!" said the Grinch.

"A Christmas spirit called menma?" puzzled Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Well that's a long story," said Menma, "Now this is the night before the dawn before the day of Christmas! Did I tell you that I am menma, the Ghost of Christmas Present?"

"You did."

"Come in and know me better, man!" laughed menma.

Plusle and Minun chuckled at this while Ebenezer Scrooge laughed a little bit, "You're a little absent-minded spirit!"

"No, I am a large hairy absent-minded spirit!" laughed menma and Ebenezer Scrooge, "My mind in the here and now, and the now is Christmas!"

"I don't think I ever met anyone like you, menma," smiled Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Really? I have over 1800 decedents before me!" smiled menma.

"1800? One could only image the grocery bills!" laughed Ebenezer Scrooge.

Plusle and Minun laughed at this as well, while the laughing menma size the shrunk to Ebenezer Scrooge's size.

"Have you ever noticed how wonderful things are at Christmas?" laughed The Grinch.

Ebenezer Scrooge's happy face was now downcast. "Truth be told, no. I suppose I never really understood anything about Christmas."

Menma walked up the Ebenezer Scrooge, putting an arm on his shoulder. "Before this day ends, you will understand!"

Menma laughed as he went to the nearest window. But it was also the same window were the narrators are sitting at, and they saw him coming.

"Oh no! Oh no!" yelped drago but it was too late. Menma opened the window fast, knocking the two off the ledge and right onto the snowy ground.

Menma sniffed the nice fresh air and smiled. "Come, Ebenezer Scrooge, bring you two mouse friends, for we shall go out into the world!"

Back on the ground, W.E.Z 1991 got back up with a groan and drago got up with a scowl.

"I suppose you enjoyed that," snapped drago.

"At least we did not land on the sharp rocks," said W.E.Z 1991 as he and drago saw Menma and Ebenezer Scrooge with Plusle and Minun on his shoulder suddenly appeared.

Menma looked around with a smile and said, "May I welcome you to Christmas morning!" As Menma laughed, the night turned to day, and the empty streets were filled with happy people walking by.

The group then walked by seeing a choir of boys singing (The main South park kids). As they sing, Kenny accidentally hit Cartman on the nose. Cartman angrily started to yell at everyone. Menma just laughed as he started to sing.

Menma:** It's in the singing of a street corner choir**

**It's going home and getting warm by the fire**

**It's true wherever you find love**

**It feels like Christmas**

As Menma took Ebenezer Scrooge down the streets, a few other people sang along.

Menma, Sally, and Kuki aka Number 3:** A cup of kindness that we share with another**

**A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother**

Sally and Kuki gave a wreath to Jack Skellington and Wally aka Number 4 making them smile.

Menma, Jack, and Wally:** In all the places you find love**

**It feels like Christmas**

Menma and Ebenezer Scrooge walked on, as Menma continued to sing.

Menma:** It is the season of the heart**

**A special time of caring**

**The ways of love made clear**

Then the Care Bears gang appeared as they sing along with Menma.

Menma and The Care Bears: **And it is the season of the spirit**

**The message, if we hear it**

**Is make it last all year**

"Awww," Menma said while hugging the Care Bears.

As a couple of people passed, Daffy Duck was making a snow man but then Elmer Fudd shot the snow man's head off and causing Daffy's beak to be on the other side of his head.

Inside an alley, the rabbits form before looked outside their house as they sand while Menma appeared with them.

Babs Bunny: **It's in the giving of a gift to another **

**A pair of mittens that were made by your mother**

As Babs said "mother", Ebenezer Scrooge and the mouse Pokemon looked into the alley as everyone, including Menma, sang.

Menma and the rabbits:** It's all the ways that we show love**

**That feels like Christmas**

Ebenezer Scrooge gave a little smile. Near a jail cell, Mojo Jojo and Plankton sang.

Mojo Jojo and Plankton: **A part of childhood we'll always remember**

**It is the summer of the soul in December**

In the jail, Jimmy Neutron came in and sang along with King Goobot like they were friends.

Jimmy and Goobot: **Yes, when you do your best for love**

**It feels like Christmas**

Menma was now standing in the center square as he sang around the crowd who smiled.

The Grinch: **It is the season of the heart**

**A special time of caring**

**The ways of love made clear**

The crowd then began to dance and sing while Ebenezer Scrooge.

Everyone:** It is the season of the spirit **

**The message, if we hear it**

**Is make it last all year**

Plusle and Minun stared to dance with each other on Ebenezer Scrooge's shoulder. Menma now went to Ebenezer Scrooge and started to dance. Ebenezer Scrooge with a smile started to dance along as menma sang.

Menma:** It's the singing of a street corner choir **

**It's going home and getting warm by the fire**

**It's true wherever you find love**

**It feels like Christmas**

Menma put his arm around Ebenezer Scrooge's right shoulder as Pluse and Minun went to the left.

Menma: **It's true wherever you find love**

**It feels like Christmas**

**It feels like Christmas**

**It feels like Christmas!**

**It feels like Christmas**

Snow then started to fall as the song ended. As Menma and Ebenezer Scrooge walked, Ebenezer Scrooge smiled happier the he ever was before.

"Menma, I never knew what I was missing! "Smiled Ebenezer Scrooge. "Show me friends, kin, family!"

On Ebenezer Scrooge's wish, our group appeared in a building somewhere in London. Ebenezer Scrooge looked around and he instantly knew where he was and who lived here. He then saw women hop along with a little boy.

"That's Fred," said Ebenezer Scrooge as he saw his nephew as the women and boy come to him. "My dear nephew Fred and his wife Clara and that must be Roy!" Ebenezer Scrooge saw that they were having a party.

W.E.Z 1991 and drago found themselves in the building to, going near the buffet.

"Snack Time!" said drago as he helped himself.

"Ho, hoo, hooo! Okay everybody!" laughed Fred getting everyone's attention. "We have had our pudding and sung our Christmas song. What else should we do?"

"How about a game, Fred?" Clara suggested with a smile.

"Yea! Games!" smiled Roy.

"Games! Oh boy that's I like best!" smiled Fred.

"Do people really play games at Christmas?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Oh, I love games!" clapped Menma.

W.E.Z 1991 then saw drago trying to eat an apple, "You do realize that the food is waxed, drago?"

Drago then spit the apple out of his mouth and said, "Yuck! I wondered about the texture."

"Why don't we play 'Yes and No'?" suggested axel.

"Sounds like fun. Of course I never played that game before so what do I know," sighed Persephone.

"Why don't you go first, Fred?" asked Eddie walker eating out of a honey jar.

"Oh yes! Fred, your always good at this," said Clara smiling at her husband.

"Let me think, hmm," pondered Fred then with a smile, "I got it, guess."

"I-i-i-is it-t-t-t a vegetable?" guessed Matt.

"No," chuckled Rosie.

"Mineral?" guessed Dylan.

"No."

"Is it an animal?" asked New Brian

"What else is there?" laughed Fred.

"Yea, What else?" bounced Roy anxiously.

"Is it found on a farm?" guessed Jessie.

"Never!"

"In the city?" guessed Roy.

"Yes, Roy boy!"

"Is it n-n-n-nice?" guessed Matt.

"Nope."

"Oh, d-d-d-d-dear," whimpered matt.

"Is it a dog?" guessed axel.

"No," said Fred.

"A rat!" yelled Ebenezer Scrooge.

"A rat?" guessed Clara.

"I said that fist, Clara!" said Ebenezer Scrooge forgetting that she cannot hear or see him.

"Sorry, Clara, but no" said Fred to Clara.

"Okay, is it an unwanted creature?" suggested Clara.

"Well most of the time yes."

"A mouse," Eddie said.

Plusle and Minun frowned at that.

Nope," smiled Fred.

"A dragon?" asked jack.

"You called?" said drago but no one heard him.

"No," said Fred to jack.

"A bee?" asked Dylan.

"Oh I'm good at this," laughed Fred.

Clara smiled as she finally got it and said, "I know. It's an unwanted creature, but not a rat, bee, or dragon."

"Then what is it?" asked Dylan.

"What?!" asked everyone including Ebenezer Scrooge.

"It's Ebenezer Scrooge!" smiled Kanga.

"Yes!" laughed Fred. Ebenezer Scrooge hearing was shocked at this. His own nephew laughing behind his back.

"You, know, he said Christmas was a hum bug," said Fred.

"I still can't believe you are related to him, Fred," said jack.

"I asked him to join us but he would not come."

"Well good he's a meanie!" glared Roy.

"Well he can be mean, but he still my uncle and I love him," smiled Fred, "And I will keep on inviting him!"

"Well said, Fred," smiled Clara as she and Fred raised up there glasses.

"A toast to my Uncle Scrooge! Let him know that he still has family!" said Fred.

"To Uncle Scrooge!" said everybody. Ebenezer Scrooge was now touched by this, even as everyone laughed at him, Fred still thinks of him as family.

"Your Nephew cares deeply for you," said menma with a smile, "He has your sister's heart.

"He gave me a gift at my work, and what did I do with it? I tried to tear it up and I tossed it at a poor boys face," Ebenezer Scrooge said with grief.

Plusles and Minun both hugged Ebenezer Scrooge's face as Menma came to him "Come there is something I must show you."

"Do we have to leave now?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge not wanting to leave his nephew's party.

But soon Ebenezer Scrooge found himself at some other ally side of London and noticed a wagon filled with lots of stuff in it, some of it furnisher.

"What does this have to do with Christmas?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge.

Menma sighed sadly and said, "Some Christmases don't always bring happiness."

Ebenezer Scrooge then saw Brer Fox and Brer Bear carrying a toy box form a house that belong to Flintstones.

"Not Pebble's toy boxes!" said Wilma holding onto a crying Pebbles.

"You won't be needing these anymore," laughed Brer Fox at Fred Flintstone "This will teach you not to fall behind on your payments again!"

Ebenezer Scrooge was shocked. This was the work he told Brer Fox and Brer Bear to do! He could not believe what he had done.

Brer Bear laughed and said "Merry Christmas from Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge!"

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa, la, la, la, la, la, ha, ha, ha!" Brer Fox and Brer Bear laughed as they got on the wagon and went on their way.

"I did not realize that they…" Ebenezer Scrooge then stopped as the Flintstones neighbors the Rubbles and many other people who saw what happened came to them gave them some of their stuff.

"Even in the sadist of time, Christmas has a way of brightening things up for everyone," smiled Menma seeing everyone helping out the Flintstones.

Ebenezer Scrooge saw this as well but was still feeling grief of what he had allowed.

"Come now there is one place we have to see," said Menma.

Ebenezer Scrooge soon found himself in the streets of a poor neighborhood. He was confused, he never been in this part of London before.

"Why did you bring me to this place?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Well its Christmas here too you know," chuckled Menma as he pointed to a house, "In fact that is the house of your loyal employee, Bob Cratchit."

As Ebenezer Scrooge stared at the house, the narrators themselves are disguised as chimney sweeps climbing up a ladder next to the Cratchit household.

"Perhaps it was the spirit's own generous nature and his sympathy for all poor men that led them straight to the home of Ebenezer Scrooge's faithful clerk," narrated W.E.Z 1991/Charles Dickens as he climbed up the ladder.

Drago got to the roof first and sniffed something good coming out form a chimney he could easily fit into.

"Goose!" smiled Drago, "There cooking goose down there!"

Drago stuck his head down the chimney sniffing the cooking goose, until Mordecai pushed him aside.

"Out of the way, Drago!" said Mordecai as he started cleaning out the chimney.

"Hey don't sweep now! You're blocking the smell!" protested Drago.

Meanwhile down below, Ebenezer Scrooge looked at his employee's house in concern as Plusle and Minun climbed off of Ebenezer Scrooge shoulders and went to look into the window.

"This is Bob Cratchit's house?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge.

"How do you know that?" puzzled Menma.

"You told me that."

Menma smirked and said, "Well, I'm usually trustworthy," he chuckled as he and Ebenezer Scrooge joined the two mouse pokemon looking into the window.

Ebenezer Scrooge was confused as he saw three saiyan males and two saiyan females, three baby saiyans

"Are you sure this Bob's home?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Sure as I'm in red," smiled The Grinch.

"Then who are they?" said Ebenezer Scrooge pointing at the strangers

"Well they are Bob's childhood friends/brothers, those three are zack, rage and his wife Mimi. That's menma and his wife kasumi, his son's menma Jr, rage son's rage Jr, and zack's son Cody, and his wife Daisy." menma said as he pointed to each one of them, "They visiting bob for the holidays."

Ebenezer Scrooge then saw a women by the stove cooking dinner.

"Well who is she then?" Ebenezer Scrooge asked pointing at the cow.

"She is Mrs. Cratchit. Also called Emily," said Menma.

Inside, Mrs. Cratchit wore a purple shirt and blue pants, as she was cooking.

Mrs. Cratchit sniffed the dinner and smiled. She turned to Menma who was slowly turning the spit that was rolling the goose Drago was sniffing nearby.

"Now, Menma, do not stop turning that spit," instructed Mrs. Cratchit to the man, "That is the whole secret for a proper roasted goose."

"Wow, it smells so good, Emily," smiled Menma.

"It does, doesn't it?" asked Mrs. Cratchit smirking as she looked in a mirror while Mimi just rolled her eyes at that.

Back on the roof, drago was sniffing the scent of the goose from another chimney.

"Man, oh man, that smells so good," drago sighed happily until he got his head to far down that he slipped and fell right into the chimney getting W.E.Z 1991's attention.

"Oh brother," groaned W.E.Z 1991at what happened.

"Hey! Get me out of here, I'm stuck!" yelled drago stuck in the chimney.

"I knew you weren't suited for literature!" W.E.Z 1991 yelled down the chimney.

Back inside the house, drago struggled trying to get free form the chimney. Soon he got free and fell but landed on something that would be unlucky for him.

"Well, I landed on something soft," smiled drago, but then he felt something burning on his feet, and realized he was standing on the goose! "And hot!" He jumped up and down many times until he jumped off.

Kasumi looked around and when no one was looking, she helped herself to the chestnuts. But she was discovered by a boy wearing red clothes named menma Jr.

"Mother! I thought you said we couldn't eat the chestnuts until Uncle Bob and Tiny Tim get home!"

Kasumi yelped and put the chestnuts away and turned innocently to Menma Jr, "I wasn't eating them, I was checking for Clarabelle to see if they were burnt. It's a chief thing, and don't shout, rage."

"I'm Menma Jr," frowned Menma Jr.

"I'm Rage Jr!" this came from another boy duck but dressed in blue cloths.

Kasumi looked at each of the boys and nervously said, "Uh, right," she turned to Menma Jr, "Cody?"

Then another boy duck appeared dressed in green, "I'm Cody!"

"And I'm Menma Jr!" snared Huey.

Kasumi looked back and forth and groaned. "Whatever!" and went to set the table.

"How come Uncle Rage is the only one to know which one of us is which?" said the Boys.

Outside Ebenezer Scrooge, Menma, and the two mouse heard a dog barking and running toward the house was bob's dog Brain and behind him singing was bob carrying tiny Tim as they sing the same song that bob singed before.

Tim:** 'Tis the season to be jolly and joyous**

Both: **Fa la la**

Tim: **With a burst of pleasure we feel it arrive**

Both: **Fa la la**

Tim: **It's a season when the saints can employ us**

Both: **Fa la la**

Tim:** To spread the news about peace**

Both: **And to keep love alive**

Bob and Tim laughed as they walked to their house. Menma smiled at the two as they neared the door.

"Come on, Tim," smiled bob.

"Coming, Dad!" laughed Tim. Ebenezer Scrooge then noticed the boy barely walking which could be the reason why the child was using a crutch to help him.

The two laughed as Bob opened the door making sure Tim will not fall.

"Careful, Tim," said bob carefully making sure nothing bad happens. Bob of course did not see Mordecai coming down from the roof and running quickly inside.

As Bob and Tim got inside, Bob closed the door and said, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

Everyone got excited as they saw Bob and Tim enter.

"Goofy!" laughed menma Jr, rage Jr, and Cody as they ran up and jumped on Bob.

"Ooof, Merry Christmas, boys!" chuckled Bob as Brian came in to and jumped on Menma.

"Down boy! Thanks again for walking Brian, Bob!"

"Well, it's the least I could do, Mems, for you taking Tim to see the Doctor."

"Okay now boys help out with the table," said Clarabelle to the boys while Tim came to help out as well.

Bob got up and smiled at his wife and said, "Garsh, Merry Christmas, Emily."

"Merry Christmas, Bob," said Emily hugging her husband.

Nearby, drago put some ice on his foot as W.E.Z 1991 came over.

"Ooh. I fell down the chimney and landed on a flaming hot goose!" yelled drago.

"Well at least it was not a turkey," laughed W.E.Z 1991 until drago glared at him.

"All right! Guys! The Christmas dinner! The goose! The goose," Then suddenly Tim began to cough very badly. The Adult's noticed and looked concerned.

"Now, Tim, you're getting to excited," said Emily, "Go sit in your chair and rest for a moment, all right?"

Tim nodded and sat on his chair. Mimi sighed "Oh, if only Dr. Marco was not in jail."

"I know Mimi, I know," sighed Menma as he and rage went to work helping the kids set the table.

Emily looked to Goofy and asked, "How was he at church?"

Goofy smiled, "As good as gold and better. He told me that he hoped the people saw him in church because it might be pleasant for them to remember upon Christmas Day, who made lame beggars walk and blind man see."

On occasions, Ebenezer Scrooge would not care about such manners, but for the very first time he felt sad for bob's son. "What a remarkable boy." He said looking at Tim and thinking back to when he was that age.

As the bob family and friends sat down to eat, W.E.Z 1991 began to narrate.

"And with that the bob family with friends came to what was surely the happiest single moment in all the livelong year," smiled W.E.Z 1991.

"The feast looks so meager," observed Ebenezer Scrooge.

"But very much appreciated," nodded Menma.

"I pay bob such a small amount."

"Mr. Scrooge!" said Goofy.

"Bob!" said Ebenezer Scrooge thinking that bob saw him. Then with Plusle and Minun went through the door like a ghost and realized that bob did not see him and in fact he was just…

"I think it would be fair to lift a cup to my employer," said bob as he lifts his cup up, "To Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge, the founder of the feast!"

Emily just glared and said, "The founder of the feast indeed!"

Yeah!" agreed rage and his sons.

"If he was here right now, I would give him a piece of my mind and I bet he would choke on it!"

"Choke!" said the rage and his sons.

"Come now, Emily, its Christmas," chuckled bob nervously.

Emily sighed, "I supposed that on the blessed day of Christmas, one must drink to the health of, Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge, even though he is odious, stingy…" Mimi and kasumi grunted in agreement while she continued, "…wicked, crule and unfeeling…" The girls grunted again. "….and badly dressed…the boys gasp"

"To the founder of the feast, Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge!" Tim said interrupting his mother then calmly said, "To Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge. Let him be merry and happy this day I have no doubt."

Ebenezer Scrooge sighed, even if bob was loyal to him, Emily and some of bob's friends could not stand him. Ebenezer Scrooge was now feeling terrible on how he treated bob.

"Cheers!" said bob as he and the others drank up.

Tim smiled and said, "God bless us, every one."

Ebenezer Scrooge watched as Menma entered the house and watched.

Tim**: Life is full of sweet surprises**

**Every day's a gift**

**The sun comes up and I can feel it **

**Lift my spirit**

**Fills me up with laughter**

**Fills me up with song**

**I look into the eyes of love**

**And know that I belong**

Emily hugged Tim and gave him a smile.

**Bless us all****  
><strong>**who gather here**

Tim and Emily: **The loving family I hold dear**

Bob then came to join in the song.

Bob and Tim: **No place on earth**

**Compares with home**

**And every path will bring me back from where I roam**

All: **Bless us all**

**That as we live**

**We always comfort and forgive**

Bob and Tim: **We have so much**

**That we can share**

Tim:** With those in need we see around us everywhere**

**Let us always**

Bob, Emily and Tim: **Love each other**

Tim: **Lead us to the light**

**Let us her the**

Bob, Emily and Tim: **Voice of reason**

Tim: **Singing in the night**

Bob: **Let** **us run from anger**

Emily: **And catch us when we fall**

Menma, Rage, Zack, kasumi, Mimi, The nephews and even Brian joined in as Tim sang again.

Tim: **Teach us in our dreams**

**And please, yes, please**

All: **Bless us one and all**

Ebenezer Scrooge shred a small tear while Plusle and Minun cried rapidly. Soon Tim began to sing.

Tim: **Bless us all**

**With playful years**

**With noisy games and joyful tears**

All:** We reach for you**

**And we stand tall**

Bob: **And in our prayers and dreams we ask you bless us all**

Tim: **We reach for you**

**And we stand tall**

**And in our prayers and dreams**

**We ask you bless us all**

When Tim finished the song, he started coughing once again, worrying the family.

"Come on, we have to start dinner, everyone," Emily said sadly at they went down while she looks over Tim.

Ebenezer Scrooge instantly knew something was very wrong with Tim. And as he looked around the house he saw little medicine. Ebenezer Scrooge then remembered Dr. Marco was one of the people who was had not paid for rent in the papers he gave to Brer Fox and Brer Bear. Marco was the best doctor around, with him in jail, Tim could…

"Grinch, please tell me…will the child live?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge watching on as Plusle and Minun ran back to Ebenezer Scrooge's shoulders wondering also.

Menma stood up but by looking at him you could see parts of his black hair where turning white like he was getting old, "That question is for the future, and I remain in the present."

"But, I see a vacant seat by the chimney corner and a crutch without an owner," said Menma walking towards Ebenezer Scrooge, "If these shadows are unchanged by the future, I believe the child will die."

Plusle and Minun were shocked at this, but not as shocked as Ebenezer Scrooge looking at the poor boy unaware at what his future might be.

"But why should you care?" asked Menma sternly. "If he's going to die, he'd better do it and decrease the surplus population. That was something you said not long ago."

"It's my fault. I didn't mean for this to happen." whispered Ebenezer Scrooge sadly.

"And as the bob family vanished into the darkness, Ebenezer Scrooge kept his eyes upon Max until the last," narrated W.E.Z 1991.

Soon darkness was around Ebenezer Scrooge, Menma, Plusle, and Minun. The Grinch put his arm around Ebenezer Scrooge saying in a sigh, "Come my time is short."

Ebenezer Scrooge noticed that they are now in a church with no one around. Minun and Plusle were scared out of their minds, while Ebenezer Scrooge noticed that The Menma's black hair was now mostly white now.

"Menma, are you growing old?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge in concern.

"Looks like it," nodded Menma.

"Are spirits lives so short?"

"My time on this globe is very brief," sighed Menma sitting down on a nearby bench, "I believe it will end on the stroke of twelve."

Soon the church bell began to ring. Of course it was being ranged by drago as W.E.Z 1991 watched from the window of the church.

Ebenezer Scrooge listened in shock as the bell ranged a second time. He then looked at the Menma, "Wait, Menma, don't leave! I learned so much from you!"

"Three!" groaned drago ringing the bell a third time.

"Nothing Ebenezer Scrooge could say or do to stop the relentless march of those terrible bells," narrated W.E.Z 1991 grimly as drago rang the bell the fourth time.

"Five!" yelled Rigby ringing the bell once more.

Plusle and Minun begged as well as Ebenezer Scrooge begged again as he noticed menma slowly disappear into sparkling green mist, "Please don't leave!"

"I'm afraid I must," sighed Menma.

"But you changed so much in me!" Ebenezer Scrooge protested sadly.

"Now, I will leave you with Darknarok, The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come," grimed Menma.

"You mean the future?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge in fear as Menma nodded his head, "Must I?"

"Go forth, and know him better man!" laughed Menma as the bell rang the 12th time, and he disappeared into green sparking mist, leaving Ebenezer Scrooge, the two mouse Pokemon and the narrators (who are still in the church) alone.

(Merry Christmas Eve every one, I promise that I will try to have this story done on Christmas day or sooner if need be. Oh and the Darknarok I'm using is from my other fanfiction, I mean he's perfect for the part.)


	8. Chapter 8: Ghost of Christmas Future

Chapter 8: Ghost of Christmas Future

(So here is the next chapter, and again I own nothing.)

Ebenezer Scrooge looked around the church area nervously. Plusle and Minun looked around to, for they knew the third and final ghost was to appear. Plusle and Minun turned around and saw a white fog closing in on them they yelped causing Ebenezer Scrooge to see the fog and in horror they tried to run away from the fog but Plusle tripped over a rock hurting her foot and both Ebenezer Scrooge and Minun turned back for her, but in doing that the fog covered them up.

Ebenezer Scrooge looked around to see the entire church area covered in fog. He looked at Pluse and Minun, "Are you two okay?" he asked worrying, Pluse and Minun both nodded their heads then their eyes widened in fear. Ebenezer Scrooge did not know why, but he soon felt a shadow looming over him. He turned his head to look and to his shock surprise.

He saw a large giant, whose arms are long and skinny with four long fingers, a pointed toe on each metal foot, and its face was cover, and there was no eyes, hair, mouth, or even a nose.

The large giant just stared down at the group. Ebenezer Scrooge slowly put both Pluse and Minun inside his pocket, and slowly came up and spoke to the giant in fear, "Am I in the presence of Darknarok, The Ghost of Christmas yet to come?"

The giant who is Darknarok answered by nodding his head.

"Darknarok, I fear you more than any specter I have yet met."

The narrators watched form the abandoned church's doors, and boy were they scared.

"You know, W.E.Z 1991, I could take zombies, ghost truckers, floating heads, the grim reaper, and even that crazy elf, but this guy, is where I draw the line!" shivered drago looking at Darknarok.

"When you're right, you're right," gulped W.E.Z 1991. Drago was right after everything they went thought there was no way he would go anywhere near Darknarok.

W.E.Z 1991 then looked to the audience saying, "Sorry but you on your own folks, we'll see you at the final!" Then W.E.Z 1991 and drago went back inside, closing and locking the door.

Ebenezer Scrooge with a little amount of courage said, "I am prepared to follow and to learn… with a thankful heart."

Darknarok just stood there looking down, causing Pluse and Minun to shrink down further into Ebenezer Scrooge's pocket.

Ebenezer Scrooge shivered at what he thinks is Darknarok stare and said, "Why don't you speak to me?"

Darknarok then kneeled down to Ebenezer Scrooge causing him to flinch back. Darknarok lift his left arm slowly and pointed ahead.

"Yes, time is going fast," chuckled Ebenezer Scrooge nervously, "Lead on, Darknarok."

Ebenezer Scrooge and Darknarok walked on as they entered a dark vortexes taking them to London in the future. When they got there, the snow was replaced with gloomy rain. Ebenezer Scrooge then heard laughing and saw it coming from three people, Scrooge McDuck, Ziro the hutt, and Cat R. Waul.

"I don't know how it happened. I only know he's dead!" remarked Scrooge.

"When did it happened?" asked Ziro.

"Last night I think."

Wonder what he died on?" asked Cat R. Waul, "I thought he never go?"

The Three of them laughed at that remarked.

"You know I wondered what he did with all of his money?" asked Cat R. Waul.

"Well he did not give it to me," said Ziro.

"Well any way, its looks like it's going to be a cheap funeral," smirked Scrooge, "I don't know anyone who would go to it."

"I wouldn't mind going," said Ziro, causing the others to look at him. Ziro just smiled and said, "If lunch is provided!"

Ebenezer Scrooge watched on as the three of them laughed at the joke.

"Speaking of lunch right, Ziro," laughed Cat R. Waul tapping Ziro's stomach as they left.

Ebenezer Scrooge paused then looked up at Darknarok, "I know those three, but who where they talking about?"

Darknarok just simply pointed to a nearby door. Ebenezer Scrooge guessing that the spirit wants him to go in.

As Ebenezer Scrooge entered in he saw two familer animals. "Brer Fox and Brer Bear what are they doing here? "He said looking at the two surrounded by fancy stuff then Ebenezer Scrooge saw three figures coming inside.

One was humanoid rat in a lab coat named Snap trap. The second figure was a sort of big long nosed woman (if you could call her that) named Endive. The third and final figure was a green female human with long black hair named Shego.

Brer Bear looked at them and said, "Hey Brer Fox there here!"

"I can see that, now sit down!" snapped Brer Fox, then he smiled at his visitors, "So back from the house of sadness I see."

Endive just laughed, "Sad that he did not die early, that skinflint!"

"So what do you have for me to remember him by," Brer Fox said scratching Endive's chin (much to his disgust) as she laughed. Then was about to scratch Shego's chin but stopped when she lifted her flaming green hand, "Do it and your burnt fox!" she threaten Brer Fox as he got back to his chair.

"So what do you all have, come on time is money!" said Brer Fox.

Snaptrap took out a pair of collar buttons, "I got thses collar buttons just look at them, Pearls!"

"Well I got his bed curtains!" said Endive showing Brer Fox the curtons which still had hangers on them.

Brer Bear grabbed it and hold it to his face, "Wow, soft," he said.

Brer Fox just shrugged, "Looks cheap, but still worth a few coins."

Shego laughed and said, "Well I got his blankets!" she said as she got out a blanket which was grabbed by Brer Bear.

"It's still warm, Brer Fox!" said Brer Bear.

"I don't pay extra for that sort of stuff," said Brer Fox.

"You should. After all it was the only warmth he ever owned!' laughed Shego.

Causing everyone else to laugh as well, Ebenezer Scrooge watched in shock then went back to Darknarok.

"Darknarok, I think I understand. The case of this unhappy person might be my own," said Shere Khan trembling. "Not that my life tends that way, my god. Isn't there any tenderness connected with this world? Show me please or that conversation will forever haunt me!"

Darknarok obeyed Ebenezer Scrooge's wish, and when Darknarok turned Ebenezer Scrooge found himself facing a familiar house.

"Bob's house!" smiled Ebenezer Scrooge, "Oh thank you for bringing me here, such a wonderful place of joy and laughter!" he said as went by the door while Plusle and Minun stick their heads out with smiles at where they were.

Ebenezer Scrooge smiled then faded when he felt something wrong. He looked around to see the streets empty and no sound was heard.

"It's quiet. Why is it so quiet?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge concerned.

Darknarok just point to the house, Ebenezer Scrooge obeyed and looked through the widow with Plusle and Minun. He saw Clarabelle near the stove cooking once more, but Ebenezer Scrooge noticed she was not just cooking but crying as well.

Rage Jr walked up to Emily with Brian right by him, "Emily are you alright?" said Huey.

Menma Jr and Cody then came up, "Are you crying again, Aunt Emily?" asked Menma Jr.

Emily sniffed and said, "No, it's just the lamp, it's… just hurting my eyes that's all."

Ebenezer Scrooge then remembered what Menma told him about the future. He is face with tears in his eyes were shocked, "Not the child!"

Mimi and Kasumi checked on their friend Emily, "I'm alright, girls, besides I don't want to show tear filled eyes to bob when he gets back," said Emily wiping an escaped tear.

Zack walked to one of the windows, "He should be back here by now," he said.

At the spit Menma sadly said, "I think he stated walking a bit slower these past two evenings."

Then the door opened up and came in a sad bob and Tim was not with him this time.

"Hello everyone," bob said trying to smile.

"Hey, Uncle bob," said rage as he and his brother came with Brian to hug bob.

"Hey, boys, hello, Brian," sighed bob.

"Everybody," Emily said as she came over. "Time to set the table." As the boys went to help the other adults with the table, Emily went to bob, "How was the churchyard?"

Bob said with a sad smile, "It was lovely, it would have been good to show you how green the place is. I picked out a spot for Timmy… it's at that spot on the hill where you could see the ducks on the river. Tim…"

Emily patted her husband on the back and said, "Tim always loved watching the ducks on the river."

Plusle and Minun wiped the tears form their face with their paws as Ebenezer Scrooge walked away from the house and sadly turned to Darknarok.

"Darknarok. Must there be a Christmas that brings such unhappiness?" said Ebenezer Scrooge looking abck at the house, "How can we endure it?"

Back inside the house, the family and friends sat down very sadly, as bob spoke up, "It's all right everyone. Life is filled with meetings and partings, that is the way of it," he paused for a moment as everyone was looking at him. "We will never forget Tim or his first parting that there everyone was among us."

Everyone nodded sadly, Ebenezer Scrooge then looked past the table as saw Tim's chair with nothing but a crutch by its side just as the Grinch said it would.

Then Ebenezer Scrooge found himself in a graveyard. Plusle and Minun hugged each after seeing where they were.

"Why are we here, Darknarok?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge, but Darknarok just stayed silent. "There is something else I must see right?" Again Darknarok did not say anything.

Then Ebenezer Scrooge heard a gate opening and saw a hooded figure appear. Ebenezer Scrooge looked at the figure and saw it walked to a gravestone and gently placed a rose on it and walked away from it. Ebenezer Scrooge came to the gravestone and saw it was Max's.

"Oh poor boy," cried Ebenezer Scrooge then he looked at Darknarok as he pointed to the hooded figure.

"You want me to follow?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge, as Darknarok answered by nodding his head, so Ebenezer Scrooge followed the figure until they stopped and saw three men working on a grave.

The first one was a male named Cleveland.

The second one was a male named Joe.

And the last one was another male but with a stupid look named Quagmire.

The figure then spoke with a female voice. A voice Ebenezer Scrooge could have sworn he heard before, "Excuses me is this…"

"Oh yes it is!" laughed Cleveland "And who are you?"

"Well I'm…"

Joe interrupted "Did not see you at the funeral,"

"Well I was just…"

Cleveland then said, "That's alright no one else came either, it was as empty as a church!"

The men's laughed at that joke but the hooded woman said nothing then she said, "No one came?"

Joe and Cleveland looked to each then both said, "Quagmire?" asked the two hyena's to their friend.

Quagmire just shook his head no causing the two men's to laugh again as joe said, "No one came, no mourners or friends to say goodbye!"

The men's continued to laugh. Ebenezer Scrooge noticed that the hooded figure was holding onto a rose pretty tight like she was angry at the men.

The men's stopped laughing as Cleveland said, "Come you two it's time for our break."

If you could see the hooded figure's face it would looked surprised at the mens, "But you're not finish with…"

Joe then said, "Will finish when we are done eating, besides he's not going anywhere!"

Laughed the men as they went on their way. The figure then turned to the unfinished grave, "I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you maybe I could have helped you," said the figure as she began to sing.

The Figure: **Here I stand alone**

**With this weight upon my heart **

**And it will not go away **

**In my head I keep on looking back**

**Right back to the start**

**Wondering what it was that made you change**

Ebenezer Scrooge kept looking at the figure wondering who she is.

**Well I tired **

**But I had to draw the line**

**And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind**

**What if I had never let you go? **

**Would you be the one I used to know?**

**If I'd stayed**

**If you'd tried**

**If we could only turn back time**

**But I guess we'll never know**

Ebenezer Scrooge swore he heard that voice before and continued to listen to her.

**'Cos I tried  
>but I had to draw the line<br>and still this question keeps on spinning in my mind**

**What if I had never let you go  
>Would you be the man I used to know<br>What if I had never walked away  
>'Cos I still love you more than I can say<br>If I'd stayed  
>If you'd tried<br>If we could only turn back time  
>But I guess we'll never know<br>We'll never know**

The figure then held the rose up and gently let if fell down the hole to the coffin. The figure then walked up to Ebenezer Scrooge and stopped her then lifted her head to look up at the sky and to Ebenezer Scrooge's surprise it hooded figure was bell! Minun was also shocked to see her.

Ebenezer Scrooge was shocked to see bell crying and holding up a ring then she past right through him like a ghost. Ebenezer Scrooge watched as bell left the cemetery.

Ebenezer Scrooge then saw Darknarok standing by him looking at the grave that bell went to.

"Darknarok. I know what I must ask, but I'm afraid too," Ebenezer Scrooge then fearfully said, "But is that the grave of the man who's death brought so much joy to others and sorrow to bell?"

Darknarok looked down at Ebenezer Scrooge and nodded, then he lift his arm and pointed to the grave.

Ebenezer Scrooge guessed Darknarok wants him to look closer at it, but before Ebenezer Scrooge could go any closer he turned to Darknarok, "Answer me just one question. Are these the shadows of things that will be or might be?" But Darknarok just continued to point to the grave.

Ebenezer Scrooge then continued to walk then he again turned to Darknarok, "These events can be made change."

Plusle and Minun where shacking with fear as Ebenezer Scrooge drew near. Ebenezer Scrooge carefully avoided the hole and was now facing the side of the tombstone. Before Ebenezer Scrooge touched it he gave one last look at Darknarok, "A life can be made right!"

Ebenezer Scrooge then wiped the snow off to reveal it say "Ebenezer Scrooge ".

Ebenezer Scrooge gasped "It's me!" Plusle and Minun were shocked as well. Ebenezer Scrooge backed away from the tombstone and bumped right into Darknarok. He turned to Darknarok and spoke in fear

"Please, Darknarok, here me I'm not that person anymore! Why would you show me this if I was passed all hope?! I will honor Christmas in the past, the present, and the future, and keep it all the years. I will not ignore the teachings of the other spirits. Please tell me I may sponge out the writing on that stone!" pleaded Ebenezer Scrooge, but Darknarok just stared at him, "Please say something!"

Darknarok kneeled down and looked straight into Ebenezer Scrooge's face and finally spoke, "_**HUMBUG.**_"

Ebenezer Scrooge's eyes widened in fear but not only at what Darknarok said but also at his voice. It sounded just like Ebenezer Scrooge's, and before Ebenezer Scrooge could move, Darknarok grabbed Ebenezer Scrooge and lifted him up.

"Let me go!" yelled Ebenezer Scrooge trying to get out of Darknarok grip while Darknarok kept talking in Ebenezer Scrooge voice

"_**If they rather die they better do it, and decrease the surplus population.**_" said Darknarok as he walked to the gravestone.

Plulse and Minun tried to pull on Darknarok fingers and even try to use their Thunder attacks on him, but he did not budge.

Darknarok came to his destination and stopped just above the hole. Ebenezer Scrooge looked down to in horror as the rose Felicia had dropped burst into flames and the coffin opened up with flames erupting.

"I'll change! I'll change!" yelled Ebenezer Scrooge. Darknarok then let go of his hand causing Ebenezer Scrooge and the two mouse pokemon to fall into the coffin as Ebenezer Scrooge yelled once more. "I"LL CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGE!"

(It is almost over! I will have it done by Christmas morining!)


	9. Chapter 9: God bless us

Chapter 9: God bless us

(Merry Christmas! The final chapter is here!)

Everything was now dark to Ebenezer Scrooge as he felt something wrapped around him.

"Darknarok! Let us out! Let us out or I'll!" yelled Ebenezer Scrooge. He then found a little light and followed it and entered it. Soon Ebenezer Scrooge found himself in… "My home."

Ebenezer Scrooge smiled. Then looked down to see he was covered by his blanket. He lifted it up to see Plusle and Minun under it holding onto here other for dear life until the opened there eyes and smiled that there back in Ebenezer Scrooge's room.

"Oh my friends! Were back! Were alive!" laughed Ebenezer Scrooge hugging the mouses Pokémon, "Oh you wonderful creatures!" Ebenezer Scrooge put Plusle and Minun down by the window to look around the room.

"Look! They have not been taking off!" Said Ebenezer Scrooge looking at his bed curtains and all around.

"Yes, the bedpost were his own, the bed was his own, the room was he own," said a familiar voice coming from the window that Plusle and Minun where at. They looked through it and smiled as they saw W.E.Z 1991 and Drago!

"Hi, guys! We're back!" smiled Drago.

"We promised we would be!" said W.E.Z 1991 /Charles Dickens waving then continued to narrate, "But the thing that made Ebenezer Scrooge happiest of all was that his life lay before him and it could be changed."

Inside the room, Ebenezer Scrooge was happier than he ever before.

"I will live my life in the past, the present, and the future! Ebenezer Scrooge then kneed down and prayed, "Oh Heaven and the Christmas time be praised this day. I swear it on my knees, Jacob and Robert, on my knees!" Ebenezer Scrooge looked around anxiously.

"What can I do? I'm as light as a feather, happy as an angel, and merry as a schoolboy!" said Ebenezer Scrooge happily.

Meanwhile back on the ledge. Drago looking down, remembering what happened last time he and W.E.Z 1991 where on this ledge.

"You, think it's safe for us to be up here?" asked drago.

"Ebenezer Scrooge is safe. What could happen?" said W.E.Z 1991

Back inside Ebenezer Scrooge gasped "How long have I been gone?" then as Plusle and Minun got out of the way as Ebenezer Scrooge swung open the window causing to knocked down the narrators off the ledge like last time.

Ebenezer Scrooge looked around and noticed Butters, the same boy he hit with the wreath, "Hey, Boy!"

Butters looked up and trembled as he saw Ebenezer Scrooge, "M-me, sir?" he gulped fearing another wreath was about to hit him.

"What's today?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge.

"What?" puzzled Butters?

"What's today, young man?"

"Today's Christmas day."

"Christmas! It's Christmas!" shouted Ebenezer Scrooge at Plusle and Minun, "We haven't missed it! The spirits did it all in one night! They can do whatever they like, of course they can, and of course they can!"

"Uh, of course they can," said Butters thinking that Ebenezer Scrooge had lost his mind.

"I say, boy, do you know the poultry shop in the next street?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Yes, I do, sire." said Butters.

Ebenezer Scrooge laughed, "An intelligent boy, a remarkable boy." Butters blushed at this. No one ever said such nice things to him. Ebenezer Scrooge continued, "Do you know the prize turkey that is on sale in the window? Not the little one, the big one!"

"The one as big as me? It's still there," answered Butters.

"Perfect, what is your name, child?"

"My name is Butters, sir."

Ebenezer Scrooge chuckled, "Such a wonderful name for a child. Now about that prize turkey, go buy it."

"Oh now, stop kidding," said Butters in disbelief.

"But I'm not kidding! Here I'll give you two twenty dollars. Heck, I'll give you fifty dollars and you can keep the change!" Ebenezer Scrooge said tossing a ball of dollars at Butters who caught it.

Butters smiled excited, "Wow!" Then run off to the poultry shop.

W.E.Z 1991 and drago were standing nearby, as W.E.Z 1991 narrated, "And so, Butters was off like a shot. So eager…" But W.E.Z 1991 was interrupted as Butters bumped into the two knocking them down.

"Oops, sorry," said Butters then ran off to the poultry shop.

Ebenezer Scrooge closed the window and smiled, "I'll bring it to bob's house. What a surprise! It's twice the size of tiny Tim said Ebenezer Scrooge merrily.

Plusle and Minun then came with the letter Ebenezer Scrooge left on the bed. Ebenezer Scrooge looked down, "Oh the letter." Soon finally Ebenezer Scrooge opened the letter and read it.

Plusle and Minun watched Ebenezer Scrooge read then saw him let loose a tear. "Oh, bell I'm sorry. I will not let you down this time," he said putting the letter in his shirt and turned to the two Pokémon.

"Come my lucky charms! There is so much to do! So much to do!" shouted Ebenezer Scrooge full of Christmas energy as he put on his scarf, coat, hat and pants, and clothes on and went out of his bedroom door.

Outside while everyone was getting ready for a great Christmas morning, W.E.Z 1991 standing up began to narrate.

"And a few moments later, dressed in his finest, Ebenezer Scrooge appeared on the streets of the city to wish "Merry Christmas" to everyone."

The narrators saw Ebenezer Scrooge with Minun and Plusle following behind leaving the house saying Merry Christmas to other people.

"Merry Christmas," said Ebenezer Scrooge to a stranger.

"Merry Christmas." He said to another stranger.

"Merry Christmas." He said to W.E.Z 1991 and drago.

"Wow, thanks!" laughed drago as Ebenezer Scrooge moved on.

Ebenezer Scrooge, then looked to children playing and he could have sworn he saw Vanellope dancing around and gave him a wink.

Ebenezer Scrooge smiled then turned around and again he saw one of the spirits. Menma smiling as the peanuts gang build a snowman.

As Ebenezer Scrooge passed by carolers singing Deck the halls, as Ebenezer Scrooge turned away from them he was shocked to see Darknarok and he spoke with another familiar voice.

"_**Fa, la ,la, la, la, ha, ha, ha**_!" said Darknarok with Brer Fox's voice, and as Ebenezer Scrooge blinked his eyes he saw him disappeared. Ebenezer Scrooge turned towards Plusle and Minun and gently picked them up and put them in his coat pocket saying as they walked, "Come my, friends, theirs is something we have to do before Goofy."

Meanwhile at the hospital, Felicia looked out the window and saw Brer Fox and Brer Bear in a wagon filled with other people's stuff coming here.

"Ebenezer Scrooge, are you to forsake me again?" cried bell holding onto one of the children.

Brer Fox and Brer Bear got out of the wagon and started to walk to the hospital but then a coach came riding by blocking the two.

"What the?!" said Brer Fox mad. Then surprisingly Dr. Marco came out of the coach door facing Brer Fox.

"Uh, Brer Fox, I thought he was in jail?" puzzled Brer Bear.

"Who let you out?!" shouted Brer Fox, and what really surprise everyone is that Ebenezer Scrooge came out the other side of the coach, "I did," said Ebenezer Scrooge glaring at the two.

Felicia stood by the window eyes widened. Had her note worked?

"Ebenezer Scrooge! What are you doing here?" asked Brer Fox.

"I'm here to finally set things right," said Ebenezer Scrooge, "Now return everything you took from the people!"

"Take it back?!" gasped Brer Fox, "But we had a deal!"

"Yea, we, we even have your tender," said Brer Bear giving Ebenezer Scrooge a bag of money.

"A lot of money's worth. We were going to give it to you tomorrow," said Brer Fox as Ebenezer Scrooge swiped it from him.

"Let me get one thing through you idiots!" snared Ebenezer Scrooge causing Brer Fox and Brer Bear to flinch back in fear of the tiger, "I will not be needing your services now or ever again!"

"But, but, but," trembled Brer Fox with Brer Bear hiding behind him.

"Now you better have all that stuff back to their owners right now, or you two will find out what happens when you anger a man!" growled Ebenezer Scrooge scaring them back towards the wagon while Plusle and Minun used their thunder attacks on at their butts and with that they ran away.

Ebenezer Scrooge then turned to Marco and said, "Dr. Marco, I'm so sorry for what you have been went through. If you would accept this as a token of my apologue," he said as he gave Marco the bag of money Brer Bear gave him.

Marco's face was just surprised as bells and everyone else. Ebenezer Scrooge then said, "And if you have enough time, could you check on Max?"

"Yes I can," said Marco still surprised. Ebenezer Scrooge smiled, "Thank you and have a Merry Christmas!"

Ebenezer Scrooge then walked away. Bell finally came out and walked towards Marco.

"Bell." Said Marco, "Did you have something to do with this?"

Bell just kept on staring at Ebenezer Scrooge walking away, "I don't know."

Bell turned towards Marco and was about to ask something, but Marco smiled and said, "Go on. I take if form here," he said shrugging his head at the direction Ebenezer Scrooge was walking.

Bell smiled at Marco and flowed Ebenezer Scrooge seeing how much he had changed. She then passed by W.E.Z 1991 and drago, as W.E.Z 1991 narrated, "Everyone was out and about this fine morning and soon Ebenezer Scrooge encountered two familiar faces."

And the two familiar face happened to be Phineas and Ferb, the boys who visited his office yesterday for donation. The two saw Ebenezer Scrooge coming and jumped back scared.

"Oh hello, Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge sir," yelped Phineas.

"Hello, boys," smiled Ebenezer Scrooge, "Forgive my rude behavior yesterday, and as for the donation put me down for…"

Ebenezer Scrooge whispered the amount in both the boy's ears. Phineas and Ferb's eyes widened at the amount Ebenezer Scrooge mentioned.

"That much?!" gasped Phineas.

"And not a penny less! And many back payments will be included."

"Wow, that is awesome, I just wish we could give you something," said Phineas wondering how to repay him.

Ferb then took his red scarf off and presented it to Ebenezer Scrooge and finally spoke, "Merry Christmas."

"For me?" asked Ebenezer Scrooge, touched.

Ferb shook his head as he smiled. Ebenezer Scrooge then put the scarf on and smiled.

"Thank you," he said feeling warm for the first time in years. "50 times thank you both and Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, Mr. Scrooge," said Butters running up holding the prize turkey, "Here is your turkey!"

"Good! Follow me," said Ebenezer Scrooge as Pluse, Minun, Butters, Phineas, Ferb and even W.E.Z 1991 and drago followed along with other people as they began to sing.

Ebenezer Scrooge:** With a thankful heart**

**With an endless joy**

**With a growing family**

**Every girl and boy**

**Will be nephew and niece to me**

The crowd and narrators then sang along.

All:** Nephew and niece to me**

Ebenezer Scrooge:** Will bring love, hope and peace to me**

All:** Love, hope and peace to me**

Bell hiding soon sees everyone enter a bakery singing to the people inside as they helped gatherer good food.

Ebenezer Scrooge: **Yes, and every night will end and every day will start**

**With a grateful prayer and a thankful heart**

Bell then hid behind the door as everyone left the store with more food and more people.

Ebenezer Scrooge:** With an open smile and with open doors**

**I will bid you welcome**

**What is mine is yours**

**With a glass raised to toast your health**

All:** With a glass raised to toast your health**

Ebenezer Scrooge: **And a promise to share the wealth**

All:** A promise to share the wealth**

They continued throughout the city to Ebenezer Scrooge's counting house as he continued singing.

Ebenezer Scrooge: **I will sail a friendly course**

**File a friendly chart**

**On a sea of love and a thankful heart**

All:** On a sea of love and a thankful heart**

Inside the counting house Ebenezer Scrooge, Plusle, and Minun placed down baskets of coal for each of the bookkeeping staff with a note saying Merry Christmas.

Ebenezer Scrooge: **Life is like a journey**

**Who knows when it ends?**

Watching quietly from a window, bell watched Ebenezer Scrooge giving a warm smile to the two Pokémon.

Bell's eyes let out a small tear seeing Ebenezer Scrooge act like she has not seen him in so many years.

Ebenezer Scrooge: **Yes, and if you need to know**

**The measure of a man**

**You simply count his friends**

Ebenezer Scrooge came out of his office and lifted up the two mouse Pokémon and holding them up to the crowd. Then continued his song.

Ebenezer Scrooge: **Stop and look around you**

**The glory that you see**

Then he went past the crowd still singing.

Ebenezer Scrooge:** Is born again each day**

**Don't let it slip away**

**How precious life can be**

Ebenezer Scrooge laughed as he leads everyone throughout the city as he continued his Christmas plans.

The first stop was at Fred's house. Fred, Clara, and Roy were celebrating when Ebenezer Scrooge came in.

They were shocked by his appearance and were shocked more when he came to each of them and gave them a hug. Ebenezer Scrooge then released them and gave each of them a present. Then he waved at them as he left on his way. Fred, Clara, and Roy were puzzled at first, but they all smiled even Fred who bounced happily.

Ebenezer Scrooge's next stop was at an old folk's home and it is where and old looking Fezziwig, his wife clar and Yoda live. They saw Ebenezer Scrooge enter and gave them all a hug surprising them. Then waved them goodbye. The three seniors looked at each other then looked at their gifts and started to shack to see what is in them.

Later, everyone in town was following Ebenezer Scrooge as he continued to sing.

Ebenezer Scrooge:** With a thankful heart that is wide awake**

**I do make this promise **

**Every breath I take**

**Will be used now to sing your praise**

All: **Used now to sing your praise**

Ebenezer Scrooge then looked to Danny, Sam and Tucker and gave them presents.

Ebenezer Scrooge: **And to beg you to share my days**

Ebenezer Scrooge then gave treats and presents to other kids and teens.

All:** Beg you to share my days**

He then went to the alleyway where some Rabbits live. He patted Buster Bunny on the head as he sang.

Ebenezer Scrooge: **With a loving guarantee**

**That even if we part**

He then gave Babs Bunny some juicy carrots, making all the rabbits happy.

All: **I will hold you close in a thankful heart**

Soon the large group stopped at the house of bob. Ebenezer Scrooge smiled as he finished his song.

Ebenezer Scrooge: **I will hold you close**

**In a thankful heart**

All:** In a thankful heart!**

Ebenezer Scrooge went to the door but before he knocked he turned motioning everyone to hide.

"Oh hide!" said Rigby and W.E.Z 1991 getting everyone to hid bell soon arrived and was about to come up to Ebenezer Scrooge but then Phineas and Ferb came dragging her away to hide much to her protest.

Ebenezer Scrooge turned to the door knocking it once, then turned again to find Butters still there holding the turkey, and quickly waved at him to hide.

"Oh sorry," Butters said quickly finding a hiding place.

After that Plusle and Minun climbed up to Ebenezer Scrooge's shoulder as he made himself look angry as he knocked the door again yelling, " !"

The door opened to show a very scared bob.

"Oh, M-m-m-Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge sir. Hello," trembled bob.

"So there you are," said Ebenezer Scrooge glaring at bob even though on the inside he is laughing. "You were not at work this morning like we had discussed!"

Bob looked scared and confused, "But, sir, w-w-w-we… sir, you have two Pokémon on your…"

"Never mind them they were here on time!" said Ebenezer Scrooge, as Plusle and Minun also pretend to look mean, "Now why we're you not at work!?"

Bob gulped, "D-d-don't you remember, Sir, you gave me the day off."

"I. Ebenezer Scrooge. Gave you. A day off! Does that sound like something I would do?" said Ebenezer Scrooge faking being ticked off.

Emily listened behind the door and listened to the entire conversation as her husband said, "No. I mean yes! Well… you did."

"Mr. Cratchit. I have had enough of this!" said Ebenezer Scrooge.

Now Clarabelle acting like a mad cow (so to speak) ran out and stood by bob yelling at the tiger, "And I have had enough of you, you overgrown man!"

"Emily!' said bob in alarmed, fearing that his wife could get him fired or worse.

"And therefore, Mr. Cratchit …" began Ebenezer Scrooge getting ready for the big reveal.

"And therefore, you can just leave my house now!" yelled Emily.

"And therefore, I'm about to raise your salary!" shouted Ebenezer Scrooge.

"And I'm about to shove my hoofed foot right up you're…" Emily then stopped in confusion, "Pardon?"

"Pardon?" asked bob who was just as shocked as his wife.

Ebenezer Scrooge smiled, "That's right. I'm going to raise your salary, help pay your mortgage and do whatever I can to help your family, and even better you will no longer be a clerk but become my business partner. What do you say?"

Bob and Emily's jaws just dropped at what he said. They never would have imagined that Ebenezer Scrooge who was a scrooge yesterday now is a saint today.

"Why, yes, Sir! Very much!" said bob as emily jumped for joy.

Ebenezer Scrooge smiled and said, "Bob, how would you and your family like to join us for a little turkey dinner on this fine Christmas day?" Ebenezer Scrooge turned around so that bob's friends and family could see Butters and nearly everyone in London smiling and saying "Merry Christmas!"

"Wow!" said bob in surprised as everyone went inside to celebrate.

Ebenezer Scrooge smiled then he felt Plusle and Minun tugging on his shoulder. Ebenezer Scrooge turned around and was shocked to see.

"Bell!" gasped Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Hello, Ebenezer," smiled bell, "It would seem you read my letter."

"Yes, I did," Ebenezer Scrooge said trembling.

"But I have a feeling that my letter was not the thing that changed you, was it?" asked bell.

Ebenezer Scrooge smiled, "It was one of the things that changed me. The rest well…you could say it was a ghost of a chance."

Bell and Ebenezer Scrooge both laughed at this as Plusle and Minun got off of Ebenezer Scrooge's shoulder and sat on the ground as the two stopped laughing and silently looked at each other.

Ebenezer Scrooge looked at bell's fingers, "You never married?" he asked.

Bell lifted one finger, "There was no one else."

"bell I, you were right, I let my greed and want for money blind me, but I'm prepared to change my ways," Ebenezer Scrooge said as he took out his old engagement ring. "And I'm willing to start over again if you want. But if you don't me…"

Bell rested on finger on Ebenezer Scrooge's lips with a teary smile on her face, "In all the years we have been apart, I never once forgotten you."

Bell then removed her finger and took out her old engagement ring and put it on her finger as Ebenezer Scrooge put his ring on his finger. Then the two gave each other a loving kiss, as Plusle and Minun gave each other a kiss as their checks sparked.

Ebenezer Scrooge and Bell pulled back to see everyone watching and cheering for them.

"Come on now everyone, let's have a party!" said Ebenezer Scrooge as he and Bell went inside.

Outside, W.E.Z 1991 and drago laughed.

"Well, it's nice that those two got back together," smiled drago.

W.E.Z 1991 nodded and turned to the audience as Plusle and Minun went inside the house, "And Ebenezer Scrooge was better than his word. He did it all and infinitely more."

"And Tiny Tim?" worried drago.

"And Tiny Tim …" W.E.Z 1991 then grinned. "Who did not die…"

"Another happy ending!" said Rigby.

"To tiny Tim, Ebenezer Scrooge became a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a person as the good old city ever had," W.E.Z 1991 narrated.

Back inside, everyone including Ebenezer Scrooge and Bell was getting ready to have a feast as W.E.Z 1991 continued.

"And it was always said of him that he knew how to keep Christmas well if nay man alive possessed the knowledge," Bell then helped Tiny Tim onto Ebenezer Scrooge's lap, "May that be said of us, and all of us! And so, as Max observed…"

"God bless us, "said Tiny Tim smiling.

"God bless us," smiled Bell.

"Everyone," said Ebenezer Scrooge kissing Felicia.

Then everyone in the whole room began to sing with Ebenezer Scrooge, Bell, and Tiny Tim.

All:** The love we found**

**The love we found**

**We carry with us**

**So we're never quite alone**

**The love we found**

**The love we found**

**The sweetest dream**

**That we have ever known**

"Goodbye! See ya later!" laughed Drago waving to the audience.

"Goodbye! Merry Christmas!" laughed W.E.Z 1991 waving goodbye.

All:** The love we found**

**The love we found**

**We carry with us**

And in the distance we could see Vanellope, Menma, and Darknarok watching everyone and started to walk away as they slowly disappeared.

All: **So we're never quite alone**

Great story, Charles Dickens," said Drago.

"Thanks," smiled W.E.Z 1991, "If you like that you should read the actual story."

****Warrior Emperor Z 1991's Mallque & Griffin Christmas Carol****

**Created by**: Warrior Emperor Z 1991

**Written by**: Warrior Emperor Z 1991

**Edited by**:Warrior Emperor Z 1991

Based on Charles Dickens a Christmas Carol and the TV Series created by Seth MacFarlane

Based on characters of 'Meg and Eddie' and 'Chris's Girlfriend' by aldovas

Based on characters of 'Meg's Boyfriend' by Malcolm Fox

Based on characters of 'Spellbook' by Ander Arias

Based on characters of 'Tale of a Valkyrie' by Bhaalspawn

**(A/E: The next credits are the actors and actresses that I'D like to voice the characters IF this would be in the actual show. Just for fun)**

_Sean Schemmel _(Frank G Mallque,Warrior Emperor Z 1991) Charles Dickens/Bob Cratchit

_Colleen Smith Clinkenbeard _(Frank G Mallque Jr) Tiny Tim

_Maile Flanagan_ (Menma Uzumaki Mallque) the Ghost of Christmas Present and himself

_Robert McCollum_ (Son Rage Mallque)

_Cindy Robinson_ (Kasumi Namikaze)

_Kara Edwards _(Son Rage Mallque Jr)

_Takeshi Kusao _(Menma Uzumaki Mallque Jr)

_Jason Deline _(Fusion Dragonoid)

_Mila Kunis_ (Meg Griffin) Emily Cratchit

_Haley Joel Osment_ (Eddie Walker)

_Emily Osment_ (Amy Walker) Clara, Ebenezer Scrooge's niece-in-law and Fred's wife

_Seth Green_ (Chris Griffin) Fred, Ebenezer Scrooge's nephew. (Dylan Flannigan and Neil Goldman)

_Seth MacFarlane_ (Peter Griffin) Ebenezer Scrooge, (Mickey McFinnigan) Fozziwig, (Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Roger, Stan Smith)

_Alex Bornstein_ (Lois Griffin) Belle, Scrooge's neglected fiancée.

_Phyllis Diller_ (Thelma Griffin) Mrs. Fozziwig

_Mark Wahlberg_ (Frank Walker) the Schoolmaster

_Patrick Warburton_ (Joe Swanson)

_Julie Hugerty_ (Carol West)

_Jesse Eisenberg_ (Matt Kennedy)

_Bradley Cooper_ (Zack Murdock)

_Tara Strong_ (Cody Murdock)

_Hayden Christensen_ (Matthew Ryder)

_Jensen Ackles_ (Axel Everett)

_Sarah Silverman_ (Vanellope von Schweetz)Ghost of Christmas Past

_Neil Kaplan _(_Darknarok Devilheart)_ Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

_Troy Edward Bake_ (Anastasia "Anya" Yurievna Cocolova)

_Laura Bailey _(Maddie Murdock)

_Noah Schnapp_ (Charlie Brown)

_Alexander Garfin_ (Linus)

_Tom Hanks_ (Woody)

_Tim Allen_ (Buzz)

_Mary Kay Bergman_ (Jessie)

_Wallace Shawn_ (Rex)

_Don Rickles_ (Mr. Potato head)

_E.G. Daily _(Tommy Pickles) Tara_ Strong _(Dil Pickles),_ Cheryl Chase_ (Angelica Pickles), _Christine Cavanaugh _(Chucky Finster),_ Kath Soucie _(Phil and Lil DeVille),_ Dionne Quan _(Kimi Watanabe)_, _(The Rugrats gang)

Joe Alaskey (Grandpa Lou)

_Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent, and Tony Sampson_ (Ed, Double D, and Eddy)

_Jenn Forgie,_ _Kathleen Barr and Janyse Jaud_ (May, Lee, and Marie)

_Ben Stiller_ (Alex)

_Chris Rock _(Marty)

_David Schwimmer_ (Melman)

_Jada Pinkett Smith_ (Gloria)

_Charlie Adler_ (Buster BUNNY)

_Tress MacNeille_ (Babes BUNNY)

_Jodi Benson_ (Ariel)

_Linda Larkin_ (Jasmine)

_Julie Nathanson_ (Belle)

_Mandy Moore_ (Rapunzel)

_Ilene Woods_ (Cinderella)

_Anika Noni Rose_ (Tiana)

_Jeffrey Rath_ (Link)

_Bonnie Jean Wilbur_ (Zelda)

The End.

(Well I'm finally done with this story now I'm going to take a break from story writing. So Merry Christmas to one and all!)


End file.
